The Golden Shinobi
by Jager Nod
Summary: Jager, a 16 year old 'man' as he considered himself, looked upward as his older brother Sopon was annointed the SentouKage of his home village, the Hidden Star. Before you read this please read my profile! Lots of OCs & villages. M for violence sadism etc
1. Introduction

**Hey, this is my first real fanfic I guess, so both positive and negative reviews will be appreciated. **

**My characters are gonna be real powerful, I mean, not to a point where no one can beat them, **

**but they are beyond S Rank(Pein or Tobi could be matched to their level, not that I even know how strong **

**those two are, I'm just guessing).**

**I ask that before you read on, you read my profile so you'll get a little insight as to why I don't say some**

**things in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Naruto or related... things**

Jager, a 16 year old 'man' as he considered himself, looked upward as his older brother Sopon was annointed the SentouKage of his home village, the Hidden Star.

He joined in with the waves of applause that had just begun, knowing, that in a month's time, he would be made the ResuKage, putting him in the position of second in command of this village.

"Congratulations, Nii-san." Jager said calmy as he looked at Sopon. "Or should I say... SentouKage-sama?" Sopon raised an eyebrow. "No need to be so formal Jager," Sopon laughed. "Pff... If you say so... Sopon," Jager said reluctantly. Jager's personality was, as many would say, lacking in emotion. "So are ya hungry Jager? I'm starving!" Sopon's personality was kind of unstable, switching around from time to time. "Not really... I had a mission I needed to do, so I'll see you later," Jager said as he poofed out of the room in a cloud of smoke.

'I wonder what kind of leader he'll make,' Jager thought. His mission shouldn't really be a problem, a simple kill, a weak ninja. "Ahh, Jager-sama! Off on another mission?" Asked the village's gate guard. "Indeed... I'll be back by nightfall." "Understood."

Walking throught the forest, Jager saw the early afternoon sun shining brightly. The forest was at peace. 'The peace will soon break, and a red sun will set.' Thought Jager as he came into sight of the rouge ninja's camp. Hiding himself in his approach, Jager noticed that the ninja was cooking rabit, oblivious to Jager's presence. 'Perfect,' Jager thought as he drew his shuriken, 'this will be even easier than I thought.'

Jager tossed the shuriken, it spun through the air at breakneck speeds. The ninja seemed to notice it, however, and deflected it quickly with his kunai. Most of his body was in a black cloak, so his appearance was obscured. He tossed the kunai at Jager, soon to find however, that his efforts were in vain. He watched in shock as it appeared the kunai simply bounced off of Jager's skin. He quickly tossed the three shuriken he had grabbed with his left hand, only to have the same result. When he blinked, the the strange shinobi was no longer in sight. "Pathetic," Jager said, as the ninja realized that Jager was behind him, and had just jabbed a kunai into his neck. "What a worthless mission... Why assign ME of all people to kill such a weak shinobi?"

Jager returned to the village, finding that very little time had passed since he left. "Ah! Finished already, Jager-sama? You've only been gone about an hour." "Yes, I've succeeded, as I knew I would." Jager walked into his brother's office, "Jager? Back already from your mission? Not bad!" "That's right, Sopon, it was a mission success." "Excellent!" Sopon continued, "Well, I..." Much to Jager's annoyance, "...have another mission for you. It's a B Rank." "Why give me such a lower class mission? Are you just being greedy, or was I requested? I mean, after all, it would be much smarted to use a cheaper Jounin, Anbu, or even Chuunin, than I." "You hit it on the bell, I'm just being greedy," laughed Sopon. "Anyway, here's the mission card," he said as he handed the folded card to Jager.

_B Rank Mission_

_Goal: Eliminate the bandit threat that has been terrorizing the nearby farming villages._

_Location: The bandit's camp is believed to be located just to the north of the IIkagen Village._

_Price: _

_1250 ryo For Chuunin_

_1500 ryo For Anbu_

_1700 ryo For Jounin_

_2000 ryo For Special Select Shinobi_

Jager eyed Sopon annoyed, "Are you sure you can't just get a Jounin to do it? It's only 300 ryo less. I have some... 'things' to catch up on." "Hmm... Well, normally I'd stick to my original decision, but... since I was just made the SentouKage today, I'll let it go and get a Jounin for the mission," sighed Sopon. Jager, while keeping a cool look on his face, grinned inwardly at his victory at manipulating his brother. Jager suddenly put on an even more serious look, "Sopon... I've been hearing some... things from friends around the village..." "And?" "Have you heard... of an organization called, Akatsuki?"

**So, what did you think? Please review and know that I won't make another chapter until I have at least one review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Jager vs Trazor

**I kinda left off on a cliffhanger on the last chapter, so I'm just gonna continue right where I left off... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, why would I make a fanfic???**

* * *

"Akatsuki? No, can't say I've ever heard of it," a confused Sopon replied. "I haven't heard alot about them, but, I hear they're made up of 9 S-Rank criminals," Jager continued. "9... S-Rank? I find that hard to believe... That many?" "Yeah... I can't say if it's true or not yet, but... If it is..." "Don't worry, it's probably not. Anyway, didn't you have something you needed to do?" "Oh, right." And with that, Jager exited in a cloud of smoke. 

Jager was walking home, getting ready for the 'things' he needed to catch up on. 'Finally, I can do this,' thought Jager. He hopped in bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Jager woke up yawning and refreshed. He stretched, then went into his kitchen and got ready for breakfast. 'Hmm... What should I have?' Jager ended up eating a breakfast consisting of 6 raw eggs. 'Why do I always end up eating a nasty breakfast? Pft, oh well.' Jager put on his robe and headband, and headed out to the training grounds. 

When he got there, he saw an unexpected familiar face. "Oh, hey Jager," spoke a happy, carefree voice. It came from a man, about the same age as Jager, he was roughly 5'10, 150 pounds. He had the same golden eyes as Jager, and the same golden hair, except his was combed down, making it reach his shoulders. He was dressed in clothing similar to that of Konoha's Jounin outfit, except the vest was jet black. "Good morning, Trazor (that's pronounced Tray-zor)." "So Jager, did ya come here to train?" "Yeah, wanna train with me?" "Sure."

Trazor lunged at Jager with his kunai, knowing that it would be in vein to throw it. When he slammed it into Jager's skin, it seemed to bounce off a force field about a quarter of an inch off of Jager's skin.. He tried again, this time resisting the bounce back, the kunai was snapped into pieces. Trazor, not surprised, leaped back, to put some distance between him and Jager. "You should have known that a kunai won't work on me," grinned Jager. "I did," Trazor grinned back. "Then why...?" Jager was cut short as Trazor was behind him, slamming a large ball of chakra into his back. The rasengan failed to break through the 'shield' that appeared to surround Jager. It dissipated.

Jager grinned triuphantly, "A ninjutsu on that level won't work on me." When Jager finished turning around, he noticed Trazor performing hand signs, he recognized them. This would be interesting. "Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!" Screamed Trazor. Water, apparently coming out of nowhere, fired in a vortex towards Jager, who stood motionless and unimpressed. The vortex hit, causing an enormous explosion on impact. "Hmph, that's what you get for standing still!" Trazor yelled.

"As I said..." Trazor was stunned, noticing that Jager was now behind him, "... ninjutsu on that level won't work on me." Jager launched a punch toward Trazor's back, only to have his fist land a an eighth of an inch off of Trazor's skin, knocking his hand back. Shocked, Jager said, "I-Impossible! When did you learn that technique?!" "That's irrelivant. I think you see now that this fight is fruitless." "Hmph," looking down, Jager continued, "If we continue like this, this battle will be quite drawn out... I suppose I get to use this then... Kyokudo Go-ruden Metsuki!" Veins, similar to the Byakugan's, surrounded Jager's eyes. Jager proceeded to do a few hand signs, resulting in his hand being inglufed in a ball of Golden Spiralling Lightning. "Golden Blade!" "Wait! Wait! I give, I give!!!" The lightning faded, and the viens around Jager's eyes receeded.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah! You win you win! I get it already," Trazor said annoyed. "Well anyway, I've gotta go see my bro, I think he had a mission for me." "Kay! Later Jager."

* * *

"So did you do what you needed to do last night? What was it anyway?" Questioned Sopon. "Yes, I did it... I needed to sleep. Do you have a mission for me?" "Yup. It's kinda... unique." "What do you mean?" "I need you to go and join in the Chuunin exams that are going to be held in Konoha in two weeks. I'll let you choose two people to be your teammates and one to be your sensei." "Yeah, that's unique already," said Jager, annoyed that he had to take the Chuunin exams twice. "So what did you want me to do there, anyway?" "You see, we've heard rumors, this year's Chuunin exams... We know something big's gonna happen, and we want to know what, you're to go and find out what, and... If it's bad news for our village in any way, make sure it doesn't happen." "Understood."

* * *

**Well, did you like it? Did you see mistakes? Review and tell me please!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Ultimate Defense!

**In this chapter, I plan on introducing more new characters, as the main character, Jager, chooses his teammates.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or any affiliated companies, and probably never will.**

Jager then began pondering who he should team up with. He had already thought up Trazor as a teammate, so he was going to ask him. Jager headed over to the last place he had seen Trazor, the training grounds...

"Hey Jager! Done with your mission already?" Jager explained what was going on. "Hm... Sure, I'll team up with you," Trazor grinned. "Just go find our sensei Jager, I know who to bring as our other teammate." "If you say so." With that, Jager continued wandering the village, looking for someone who would suite the role of sensei.

He continued down a road, when he thought he saw the perfect person. He was 16, same as Jager, yet only 5'3, actually short for his age, and only 110 pounds. He had the same eyes as Jager, and long, golden hair. It went down about 6 inches past his shoulders. He was probably the best looking man in the village. He wore the same robe as Jager. "Hey Jager, what brings you here?" "I was..." Jager explained to his friend what he needed done. "I understand." "Thanks Melatrond.(Just sound it out. I know, it's a weird name." Melatrond was Jager's cousin, on his father's side. His father Sagor (Say- gore) had a brother named Vrael (sorry, I stole it for those of you who know this story), and Melatrond was Vrael's only son.

Jager and Melatrond returned to Sopon's office. "Ah, so you're getting Melatrond to be your teammate then, Jager? Took you long enough to find him, now ya gotta find the other teammate and the sensei." And, as if on cue, Trazor walked in with the other teammate. She had long golden hair, same length as Melatrond, and had the same golden eyes as almost everyone else in the room. She was 5'5 with a slender build, and weighed 105 pounds. She wore the same clothing as Trazor. "Ah Trazor, I see youbrought Zaloria (Zuh-lore-iah)," commented Jager.

"Hm... Jager, not bad, you finished faster than I thought. Well then, you four, dismissed, to Konoha!"

"Hm... So, which way do we go?" Asked Zaloria as the team arrived at the village gate. "Left," commented Jager calmy. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the sound of running water was near as the team had been traveling for just over an hour. "Ah, the day is beautiful," yawned Trazor as he stretched out his arms. "Indeed it is," said Melatrond. "We should arrive in Konoha soon, let's increase the pace, this is boring." "Your right, Jager," agreed Zaloria, "this is boring." They all increased the pace, arriving in Konoha at sundown of the very same day in which they left the Hidden Star Village. Looking around, they noticed that many more groups of Shinobi, some with their sensei, some without, were arriving in the village as well. "Looks like you guys'll have some competition," grinned Melatrond. "Not really," replied Jager. "Meh, whatever, I'm gonna go to the sensei's place, I'll meet up with you guys again before the exams." "Don't forget your place," threated Jager. "I know, I know, later you three!" "Um... Bye... Melatrond... sensei," laughed Zaloria. "Let's split up, I'm gonna check out the village, you two can do what you want," ordered Jager. "Kay, bye Jager!" "Later Jager!" With that, Jager seperated from Trazor and Zaloria, in order to scout the village. 'Quite the large village, this Konoha," thought Jager. As he walked down an alley, he noticed a man dressed in black with something wrapped up on his back, and to his right was a girl with dark blond hair an a large fan on her back. The man, who turned out to be no older than 14, seemed to be bullying an acadamy student of the village.

Something caught Jager's eye then, he was from the Sand Village. "Hey, you!" Yelled Jager. "Put him down!" "Oh? And what're you gonna do if I don't?" Questioned Kankuro. "What am I gonna do? I think you should be asking yourself, 'what will Konoha do when they find out that the Sand Shinobi are just cowards that pick on little children?'" "He has a point, Kankuro," Temari agreed. Kankuro and Temari had yet to actually turn and see Jager with anything more than the edge of their periphrial vision. When they did, the headband caught their eyes. "Hmph! So, you're one of those Star Shinobi that think so highly of themselves," grinned Kankuro, thinking that beating him up would set his pride straight. He removed the bandaged object from his back. "I see, you use a puppet then? Does that mean, that you're too weak to fight on your own?" Jager said spitefully. "Heh, it's scum like you that I hate the most!" Kankuro threw down Konohamaru and unwrapped the Crow. "Go, Crow!" Again, Jager grinned inside at how easily emotions and moods were manipulated.

The Crow's mouth shot open, and it fired out roughtly 31 poison needles. The result shocked Naruto, Sakura, Konohamaru, Temari, Kankuro, and even the two hiding in the tree up above, Sasuke and Gaara. The poison needles, all 31 of them, simply appeared to bounce off of Jager's skin. "H-how did you do that?!" Screamed Kankuro in fear. "It's simple, really. (That's right, I'm finally gonna explain this. Make sure to pay close attention as it will be complex and difficult to explain.) With my, Golden Kekkei Genkai, it allows me to tap into a chakra that no other Shinobi can, the Golden Chakra. It's power alone is stronger than the combination of all 5 of the other elements. Then, through a combination of extreme insight, 360 degree vision, increadibly prediction abilities, and perfect chakra controll, using this powerful chakra, I fire it out of the pores over my skin. I can, due to my ability, fire to any amount chakra out of pores anywhere on my body at any given time. Due to my controll, very little chakra is used performing this technique. It is my absolute defense, far more effective and far less chakra consuming than most any other absolute defense, due to the fact that powerful attacks can sometimes break through an absolute defense. With my amount of chakra however, I can choose to fire out an enormous amount of chakra on the effected area, making me immune to all attacks, no matter how strong or weak." (Sorry for the length of that, it was tough to explain.)

Everyone there was stunned, with this absolute defense, this ultimate chakra controll, no attack could be landed on him, short of a Genjutsu. If you used ninjutsu or weapons, he would simple cancel it out by lauching the requried amount of chakra. If you used taijutsu, you'd be liable to have your limbs blown off. "You're... Invincible!" Screamed Kankuro.

**Thanks for reading. Please review! **


	4. The Chuunin Exams Pt1

**It's getting hard for me to upload, so sometimes I may not be able to upload for quite a while... I'm just gonna go from where I left off...**

**Disclaimer: Even now, I don't own Naruto, and if I did, you'd know...**

"I suppose you could say that... I may be invincible, at least to the likes of you," responded Jager. The people around him still stood in shock. "Someone like you, who can't fight, but must hide and fight with a weak toy, you'd never be able to touch me with a weapon like that. Now leave, all of you Sand Shinobi, that includes the one up in the tree." Gaara closed his eyes, and instructed his team to leave. Sasuke also hopped down from the tree. "Who are you?" Questioned Sasuke, "and what are you doing in our village? I can tell you're not from around here..." "Nice to meet you, I'm Jager Nod, and I'm here for the Chuunin Exams." "Chuunin Exams? I see... Sakura, Naruto, let's go." "Kay Sasuke." "Oh, and bye the way, I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

Jager continued to explore the village, and finally made his way to an inn where he and his companions were to be staying. He decided against going in, and chose to find Trazor and Zaloria. He came upon some training grounds, where he found three more Leaf Shinobi. One had a pink shirt and pigtails, and Jager could tell she mostly used weapons in a fight, one wore a green suit, obviously a taijutsu user. The team leader looked like a Hyuuga. They glanced at him, then continued their training. He moved on. Eventually, Jager came upon a small ramen shop, Ichiraku Ramen (is that right???). He could see his friends were there, eating ramen.

"Oh, hey Jager!" Exclaimed Zaloria. "Is the ramen here good?" "It's great!!! Probably the best I've ever had!" She continued. "Ah, I see. Perhaps I'll have some." Jager had a bowl, and it indeed was the best he'd ever had. "Thanks old man. How much is it?" Jager, Trazor, and Zaloria paid for their bowls, then left the ramen stand. The three went over to a fenced in forest, labeled 'The Forest of Death,' and also labeled 'The 44th Training Grounds.'"Heh, this brings back memories, eh Jager?" Trazor was basically checking if Jager had taken them here. "It does. I remember when Melatrond, Sopon, and I took these exams." "Heh, Zaloria, Zarrok (also took it from the same book as Vrael) and I also took the exams here several years after you guys did." "I know." Jager didn't much enjoy nostalgia, so he instructed Zaloria and Trazor that they should move on.

The team continued wandering the Leaf, then they finally happened upon their hotel. In less than two weeks, the Chuunin exams would begin. They went inside, got the keys to their room, then slept for the remainder of the night. Jager couldn't sleep well that night however, and woke early the next morning.

"Hmph! Trazor! Is Jager always like this?" "Wuddya mean?" "He's gone." "Ah... I dunno really. I've never been on a team with him." "Really? He really likes working alone, doesn't he?" "Yeah..." Trazor looked down at the ground in thought.

(Two weeks later...)

"So, we're here then... Let's go." "Right!" Responded Trazor and Zaloria in unison. The team walked up the stairs, then saw a large group of Genin standing out of a door one floor below the exam door. In front of the door was what looked like two Leaf Chuunin. With their Go-Ruden Metsuki, they were completely immune to such a weak Genjutsu... So immune in fact, that Trazor and Zaloria were completely unaware that is was there. "Hey, you two." Jager was addressing the Chuunin. "Heh! You think you can convince us to move? We're not letting anyone in!" "Fine by me, but I was just gonna say that I'm gonna go upstairs to the fourth floor..." Everyone in the room was shocked. "Yeah really, what's the point of this? Do you have some sort of mental illness? If you didn't want anyone to go to the exams, then why guard the wrong door?" Questioned Trazor. The Chuunin backed off, and all of the Genin, along with Jager's team, proceeded upstairs to the correct room. Outside the room, Jager had a word with Melatrond, his 'sensei', before entering.

Jager and his team took their seats, then waited for the rest of the Genin, along with the examiner, which Jager heard from Melatrond was to be, this year, Ibiki Morino. Trazor and Zaloria watched the door as nine Genin, obviously first year, walk into the room. One of which was an Uchiha. They talked amongst themselves, then another Genin with gray hair and glasses approached them. This one's chakra was... differenet somehow. Jager saw him, and suspected that this man may have something to do with his mission here. Not only because of his chakra, but because he allowed himself, intentionally, to be attacked by a weakling Sound Shinobi who used a petty tool to inflict damage.

"Hello Genin! I will be your instructer, Ibiki Morino! You, Sound Shinobi, if you start another fight, I'll kick you out of the exams!" (Ibiki explains the exams, then they begin.) Jager took a look at the nine questions on the test, and immediately knew that no Genin would normally be expected to complete this. He quickly wrote down the answers, then flipped over his papper, knowing that the answers didn't really matter anyway. Trazor and Zaloria did the same.

"Time! everyone set down their pencils!" (Ibiki explained the rules for the tenth question, and several Shinobi quit.) Even Jager was surprised with what happened next, that same shinobi that he saw two weeks ago, in the orange jumpsuit, inspired the entire class. No one else was going to quit, and they were all informed that they had passed the first exam. Jager glanced over at a window to his left... Something was coming. Through it burst a Leaf Kunoichi with purple hair, obviously the second exam procter. Jager overheard her comment that Ibiki was going to softly on these shinobi, but... She was wrong, alot of these ninja were much stronger than Jager would think a regular Genin should be. The class was dismissed.

"Nice to see you Melatrond, looks like we have another hour before we're needed to head to the next exam area, however, we're going now." "Understood, Jager."

Jager listened as Anko explained the next part of the exams, and then signed his paper. His team was handed a Heaven Scroll, which Jager held onto. "Hey Jager, should we look in the scroll?" Asked Zaloria. "No, we have no need to... We'll look in it when we're supposed to, we don't want to have to kill a Leaf Jonin, they may get suspicious." "He's right, Zaloria." Agreed Trazor, nodding his head. "Aww... Fine!" Jager was again surprised at the blond boy in the orange jumpsuit's behavior, as he mocked Anko. She tossed a kunai at him, which cut his cheek, then ran behind him, probably faster than he could see. Jager noticed behind her as a grass shinobi handed her her kunai with her tounge. This one had a very, very unique chakra. This wasn't a Genin. No, it had the chakra of an S-Ranked Ninja. If Anko tried to kill the Grass Ninja, she'd die. Anko released all of the teams into the forest, and Jager's team headed out quickly.

"There's a team," whispered Zaloria. "Looks like they have an Earth scroll too, can I get it?" She continued. "Sure, just don't overdo it." Jager and Trazor hid back in the trees, as Zaloria jumped infront of the team. All three of it seemed to have a clan bloodline limit, a Hyuuga, an Aburame, and an Inuzuka. "Hey, Aburame! Hand over your Earth scroll! I see you already have a Heaven Scroll, so you can just get another Earth and you'll be fine!" "Yeah right! Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba and Akamaru jumped Zaloria, only to have their technique canceled out by her Ultimate Defense, which was the same as Jager's. From behind, Zaloria noticed the Chakra Stealing Insects of the Aburame. She performed a few hand signs, and a huge Golden Flame engulfed the bugs. "Golden Flame! Now," She turned back to face the team," I'll only say this one more time, hand over your scroll if you want to live!" "No way!" Screemed the Hyuuga. She activated her Byakugan, then charged Zaloria. She launched her Barrage of Gentle Fists, only to find that all of the chakra she sent toward Zaloria was canceled out with an equal amount of chakra firing from Zaloria's chakra pores. "I'll... Never give up!" Screamed Hinata. Zaloria backhanded Hinata, then charged Shino. She activated the Kyokudo Go-Ruden Metsuki, along with activating a jutsu that engulfed her hand with golden spiraling lightning. The technique impacted Shino, ripping right through his body. While it's usually meant to kill, Zaloria held back a bit on it, so that the Aburame would live. She snatched his scroll, then turned to the Inuzuka, who surrendered. Zaloria returned to Jager and Trazor victorious.

**Thank's for reading and please review! I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can!**


	5. The Chuunin Exams Pt2

**Thanks to everyone who's read this far. I'm just gonna continue from here I guess. Also, if you have any recommendations, please submit them! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or any affiliated companies, and probably never will.**

"Hmph... Nice work, Zaloria... I suppose now we head over to the tower then." Jager suggested. "Sounds about right!" Agreed Trazor. Jager hesitated,"Wait! Our mission was to check out if anything happens, and our only way of doing that is to remain inside the forest until the last day. We need to scout the forest until day five, making sure nothing terrible happens." "Oh... That's right... I was hoping that since I got the scroll, we could relax in the tower," Zaloria sighed. "I guess... You two could wait for me at the tower, I'll be there on the fifth day." "Right!" Trazor and Zaloria headed off towards the tower.

'I should probably use my Kyokudo Go-Ruden Metsuki to examine the forest.' Jager activated his powerful eyes, and veins engulfed them. Jager scanned the forest, seeing every other team within the ten kilometer area that was the Forest of Death. His eyes scanned a strange looking girl, with an amazing chakra. She was headed for the team he had met a while before the exams. Their names were... Naruto, Sakura... And... Sasuke Uchiha. Uchiha... Interesting. Jager saw that the woman would probably be able to kill all three of them, and take their scroll. He decided to go and watch their team a little more closely, they had his attention. When he arrived, the strange woman was already there, and Naruto was not around. However, the Grass Ninja seemed to have Sakura and Sasuke in a genjutsu. 'I thought the Sharingan was stronger than that...' Jager thought to himself. 'It must not yet be fully developed.' The Grass Ninja lunged at Sasuke and Sakura, then Sasuke stabbed himself, shattering the genjutsu that had him trapped. If she intended on killing either of these two, Jager would try to stop her, but he wouldn't interfere if all she wanted was a scroll.

Later in the fight, Jager realized that she wasn't at all interested in the scroll, and, at a deeper look into her abilities, along with her fighting style, Jager came to a conclusion as to who she was, and why she was so powerful. She had used a Five Pronged Seal on Naruto, he was obviously the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, in which she was aware, and she seemed to be completely unharmed by Sasuke's relentless, lethal attacks. This was a man, and... He wasn't of the Grass Village, he was an S Class Criminal... Orochimaru. Jager had encountered Orochimaru once before, many years ago, before he had mastered the Golden Chakra. He lost, although, Orochimaru was severly injured, and was forced to retreat upon Sopon's arrival. Jager then saw something in which he had never thought he would see, Orochimaru placed a Curse Mark on the young Uchiha. If he lived through it, he would have amazing potential.

Orochimaru left the three, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, badly wounded, with Sakura as the only concious member of the team. He wasn't interested in the scroll, he had something far more devious in mind. Perhaps he meant to have Sasuke become one of his subordinates. 'No, he has something even worse than that planned. When he fought them, I knew something about him was different... He is no longer in his original body. He must be planning on transfering himself into Sasuke's body.' Thought Jager angrily. Jager waited near the team, determined to ensure the Uchiha's safety. He didn't know why, but he felt that Sasuke would end up helping their village, and that if he died, it would have negative side effects upon the Hidden Star. His mission was to ensure nothing like that happened.

Sakura had been alone, keeping herself awake for quite awhile now. She had also layed a few sloppy traps, probably due to her fatigue. All of a sudden, Jager noted a squirrel that jumped out of the bushes, it was about to hit one of her traps. Just as Jager was about to rescue the squirrel, he noticed a bomb on it's back, and that Sakura had scared it away with a kunai. Did she notice the exploding note on its back? 'She's better than I thought. Unless... No, she was simply protecting her trap...' Thought Jager annoyed. 'The people behind that bush that sent the squirrel, they were way too strong for Sakura to handle, and it would probably be awhile before Sasuke or Naruto woke up... The three ninja exited from the bushes, and, at the same moment, Jager leaped down infront of them.

'That weakling Sakura is obviously terrified, probably from these three, and from remembering her encounter with me from a couple of weeks ago.' "So, looks like Pink Hair has a secret defender eh?!" Blurted the boy with tubes running through his arms. "Slicing Sound Wave!" Jager stood motionless, annoyed that the boy was this weak. Jager took the attack head on, and canceled out the waves of slicing sound with his ultimate defense. To everyone watching, it looked as though he simple took the attack head on and was extremely tough. Zaku stood petrified. "If that's the best you can do, then you're not even worth killing." Jager continued,"I mean, really, quit playing with those toys in your arms and use a real technique. Something like that isn't even your own ability, it's just a piece of junk that was implanted. One who can't rely upon their own strength doesn't deserve to be here..." "Watch your mouth, idiot!!! Supersonic Slicing Wave!!!" The boy with the implanted tubes screamed. Again, Jager took it head on, making him look virtually invincible.

"You have no skills as a Shinobi whatsoever. If not for those tubes, you'd be completely useless." In an instant, while Jager was still in front of Zaku, a clone appeared behind him, landing a powerful blow to the back, breaking his shoulderblades. The two Jagers looked over at Dosu and Kin with cold, heartless eyes. The two Sound Shinobi took a step back out of rightly placed fear, when all of a sudden a Leaf Ninja with a green jumpsuit, that one that was good at taijutsu, appeared infront of Sakura. 'Now he's a Ninja, he trained his own skills, not that of a machine.' (It's the difference between being a good shot with a gun and being a fighter like the legendary Bruce Lee. The gun could kill him, but without it, the man would be helpless. A weapon can be taken away, skills in general cannot.) "Hmph, you two Sound Ninja... If I were to... Break those toys of your's, you'd be useless as Shinobi, wouldn't you?" Kin turned and ran, while Dosu too another step back. A clone appeared in front of Kin, kicking her in the face, and the original clone charged Dosu, and with a single punch, broke the device on his right arm.

"You! You're obviously the leader of this petty team. Hand over your scroll and I'll let you and your friends leave." Dosu did as he was told, carrying Kin with his left arm, and carrying Zaku on his shoulder, as his right arm was broken.

"Hey you... Who are you?" Questioned Jager. "My name is... Rock Lee! I must thank you for helping my dear Sakura!" Sakura was looking towards Jager with gratitude. "Thanks to you, those three didn't get to me, nor Sasuke..." Sakura glanced down at the ground. "It's not a problem, really... Anyway, I need to be going." Jager quickly exited the area. He continued searching the forest, but, other than the short, one sided fight between Anko and Orochimaru, nothing interesting happened.

On the fifth day, Jager headed over towards the tower in the middle of the forest.

**I'll get out my next chapter as soon as I can! Thanks for reading this far! Please send your reviews!!! **


	6. The Chuunin Exams Pt3

**To all those who've read this far, thanks! I need some reviews though because it is hard to give out my ideas without some ideas from others so I can make it more interesting!!! **

**Disclaimer:Do the math... I am writing a fanfics, and I don't write manga, Masashi Kishimoto writes Manga, not fanfics, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Meaning, I am not Masashi Kishimoto, so... I don't own Naruto! **

Jager began approaching the tower, with his Go-Ruden Metsuki on, he would be impossible to ambush, so he didn't really need to be careful. He noticed that the team with the Uchiha, also known as Squad 7, which he learned from Melatrond, was also approaching the tower, and they appeared to have both scrolls... 'Good,' thought Jager,'that means I'll get to see what they're really made of.'

Jager continued on his way toward the tower, however, he noticed that a group of ninja appeared to be laying in wait not far ahead... Probably hoping to ambush him. He moved forward as though he had not noticed, passing behind a tree momentarily. All of a sudden, three ninja burst out, throwing numerous weapons onto him. Mostly all of them landed, as he was surprised. His blood fell to the ground. He was on his knees. "Heh, seems like you overestimated this so called 'Star Shinobi', eh boss?" The group's leader failed to respond. They turned, and noticed he wasn't there, when they turned back to the body, it was the body of their leader.

Kunai flew from several directions, enveloping the team. Their blood was covering the grass. One of them was still alive. One of his eyes had fallen out, and his gut had been cut open, spilling out his intestines. He was laying on the ground, breathing desperately in terror. Jager emerged from the trees above and landed with his kunai right into the ninja's neck, seperating his head from his body in an instant.'They were fools, falling right into my trap. The instant I exited from their sight, I used my Shadowclone Jutsu, then, when I was about to be hit with the weapons, I used a replacement jutsu...' Jager grinned evily, 'with their leader. I had my shadowclone, along with several others I had made while they were distracted, launch kunai and shuriken at them from every upward direction, providing no means of escape. And, if any were still alive, which I knew would be this one, I was simultaneously preparing to dispell my shadowclones while having them throw me towards this man... Too easy.'

On the path, Jager noticed no one else on his way towards the tower.

When he arrived, Jager saw that his teammates Zaloria and Trazor were waiting patiently for his return at the front gate, and were surrounded by the corpses of shinobi... 'Probably those who tried to attack them for their scrolls.' Suspected Jager. "Welcome back Jager!" Exlaimed Zaloria. "Thanks... Let's enter." "Finally! We've been waiting here for five days!!!" Trazor said, relieved. So then, Jager, Trazor, and Zaloria, walked into the tower in the center of the second exam area, concluding the Forest of Death survival excersize.

When they entered, Jager knew immediately to open the scrolls, Heaven and Earth. Melatrond appeared infront of them immediately. "Ah, you guys are finally done!!! What took you so long?! I thought you'd be done on the first day!!!" Screamed Melatrond in a very flustered tone. "We were, however, I decided that our mission would dictate that we stay in the forest as long as possible while still passing the exams. I was required to, 'check things out', and make sure nothing terrible happened. My mission so far has been successful." Grinned Jager in a very conditioned response. "Oh..." Said Melatrond, wide-eyed. Jager and Melatrond spoke for a brief time, before Melatrond instructed them to head to the main room.

Walking in, Trazor noticed that they were the last team to make it. "Ah, it seems like you're all here! Congratulations on passing the Second Exam!" The Third Hokage exclaimed. "So now the finals?!" Screamed Naruto. "No, we're going to have preliminaries." The Hokage responded. "What?!?!?!? I was really looking forward to them? Explain yourselves!" "For the first time in over five years, we'll be forced to have preliminary exams due to the large number of people who have made it. From here on, it is one on one, selected at random by a computer. Exactly half or more of you will be eliminated. Before we begin, does anyone wish to quit?" Kabuto raised his hand, and left the building after a brief explination to an angry Naruto. "Then, let the Preliminary Exams... (cough)... Begin!" Hayate explained.

In the first match, Sasuke Uchiha fought against Yoroi Akado, and was victorious after using a new move he called Lion's Barrage. For some reason, Jager noticed Sasuke avoided using his chakra... 'Perhaps he cannot controll the Cursemark?' In the second match, Jager was scheduled to fight against Zaku Abumi, who surrendered quickly before the battle began. In the third match, it was an interesting, yet one sided match as Kankuro made quick work of Tsurugu Misume. The fourth match was a draw between Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. The fifth match turned out to be an easy victory for the Fan User Temari over the Weapon User Tenten. Match number six shocked even Jager as Shikamaru Nara won a brilliant victory against a clearly superior opponent, Kin Tsuchi. The seventh match was to be... Zaloria Nod vs. Naruto Uzumaki...

**I hope this chapter was a little bit... better than my last few, with action happening, but at a slightly slower pace. Hope you liked it, please review!**


	7. The Chuunin Exams Pt4

**Thanks to everyone who's read this far! I hope you guys liked my cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... Satisfied? Masashi Kishimoto does.**

"The next match is... Zaloria Nod vs Naruto Uzumaki!" Announced Hayate. "So... I get to fight that kid who's got all that energy, eh? This'll be fun!" Zaloria said, excited as could be.

As Zaloria was about to head down to the arena, Jager called out to her,"Zaloria!" "Hm? What is it Jager?" "Don't fight him, just give up." Zaloria nearly fell over,"What?! Why the hell...?!" Jager glanced down,"You would undoubtedly win... however..." "However...?" "We don't want our entire team making it to the finals, it may arouse suspicion. And, since Trazor and I are stronger than you, I decided that we need to let you lose. Just surrender, and make it look like you're just nervous..." Glancing over to his side annoyed, Jager continued,"Otherwise... It'll arouse more suspicions than all of us winning." "Right..." Zaloria looked disappointed, but otherwise obeyed Jager's orders.

Naruto was already down on the arena floor, anxious for his fight to begin. "I give... I just, he looks too strong for me and... I was hoping to fight someone weaker, so I give." Said Zaloria in a disturbed, nervous voice. "WHAT?! YOU MEAN I DON'T GET TO FIGHT?!" Naruto was obviously angry, but he was glad that he at least would make it to the finals. "(cough) Fine then (cough) the winner is (cough) Naruto Uzumaki!" Announced Hayate.

The computer began deciding the next fight... Neji Hyuuga vs Trazor Nod. "(cough) Match number eight, Neji Hyuuga vs... Trazor Nod!" This promised to be an entertaining fight. Both Neji and Trazor took the floor.

"You begin when I say, 'begin.' Is that understood?" "Yeah." Trazor said, excited. "Yes." Neji said in his classic 'I-am-better-than-you' voice. "Then (cough)... BEGIN!"

Trazor leapt back, and simultaneously, Neji charged, activating his Byakugan and gathering chakra into his palms. Trazor's Go-Ruden Metsuki was obviously unnerving to Neji, as it appeared to be a golden Sharingan. He was, however, mostly unaffected by it. "Barrage of Gentle Fists!" He launched forward his attack.

_(Neji's POV) _

_His enemy, Trazor, had just leapt back, while Neji was charging, readying to finish this fight quickly. He approached, and launched his attack, "Barrage of Gentle Fists!" Neji yelled as the attacks were about to impact. When his palm was less than an inch away from Trazor's skin, something began happening with Trazor's chakra that was terrifying. A large amount of chakra began gathering around the area his palm would impact, then, it was forcefully shoved out through his skin. Being able to launch chakra out of any area of your body other than your hands or feet took an incredible amount of concentration, and was difficult in calm situations, save being just about to be hit._

_'Still, as it is, it won't really do much good, other than slightly slow my attack...' Neji's thoughts were cut off as he saw the chakra sharpening into millions of microscopic points. Neji knew he could pull back his hand, since it was a half an inch away from the skin, so he poured in as much chakra as he could in that little amount of time in order to save his hand from being blown to bits. There was a small explosion as the two chakras hit, one in mass and the other, while much smaller, probably only about a thousandth as much as Neji's, was far more expertly shaped in a way meant for chakra impacts. 'This guy is insanely good.' Thought Neji as his entire arm recoiled hard enough to send him flying across the room. _

_(End: Neji's POV)_

Trazor stood grinning, knowing that this Hyuuga now knew how his defense worked, and would never be able to find a way through. Not only that, if he tried doing something like that to wear out Trazor, he would run out of chakra much faster, as he had used a thousand times as much chakra as Trazor to keep his hand intact.

Neji was flung back into the wall of the arena, then bounced off, blood being coughed out of his mouth from the force of the impact. Neji was panting, having used so much chakra in that last, and yet first attack. "Give it up Neji! You have no way of defeating me!" The audience, including the Hokage, were all stunned at what had happened. Neji had used a Gentle Fist that looked like it was on steroids, and all it did was send him, instead of his opponent, flying back into the fall. Trazor seemed however completely unharmed.

"You're right, Trazor Nod! I don't seem to have a (cough)..." blood spewed out of Neji's mouth, he had taken more damage than he had thought. He forced himself to continue, "a chance at winning... (cough) I give up..." At that, Neji collapsed onto the ground, unconscious, with extreme bodily damages. Several Medic Nins came in and brought him out of the room on a stretcher. "Winner...! (cough) Trazor Nod!"

The ninth fight was epic, in a battle between Gaara and Lee, while Gaara in the end won the fight, Lee still did far better than anyone had ever expected. The tenth fight was quite interesting. Just as Jager had suspected, Dosu was much weaker without his weapon. Choji made quick work of him, using a goofy looking justu he seemed to use when he was called fat. However, it simply made his look even fatter.

After the tenth fight was finished, the Hokage came down and congratulated the remaining Shinobi. They were all told to pick from a container, which would decide who they were to fight. The first fight was Naruto Uzumaki vs Trazor Nod. The second one was Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara. The Third was Jager Nod vs Kankuro. Fourth was Shikamaru vs Temari. The fifth match was the winner of the fourth match vs Choji.

**Thanks everyone for reading. Please comment, positive reviews and constructive criticism would be appreciated! By the way, sorry about the shortness of my chapters!!!**


	8. Powerful New Enemies!

**That's it for the prelims! I realize I've made a few mistakes in a couple of chapters, such as mistypes and the like... Thanks for reading anyway! Remember... The Hidden Star Village in the anime is not in this fanfic, just for anyone who may have been confused! xD**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto, but Masashi Kishimoto does... **

Jager, Zaloria and Trazor left the exams, knowing that a lot may happen in the one month that they had to wait. They were sure that training was going to make a lot of the remaining Genin stronger. However, they had no plans of training in the remaining month. Jager had to return to the Hidden Star Village, also known as Hoshikagure, for he was soon to become the Resukage of his village. Jager and his squad returned to their room at the inn.

"Jager?" "Hmm? What is it Zaloria?" "You're going back to Hoshikagure, right?" "Yeah... What of it?" "Well... What're we supposed to do... I mean me, Trazor, and Melatrond?" "Oh! That's all you needed to know? All you need to do is simply make sure nothing terrible happens to this village while I'm away, and protect yourselves and keep our mission a secret of course." "I see..."

Jager bid his friends goodbye, and used a technique to get him home in an instant. "Flying Thunder God Jutsu." With that, Jager vanished in a golden flash.

"I'm back." "Ah, Jager! I'm glad to see that everything has been going well! And not only that, you made it back at the perfect time. You'll be Resukage tomorrow!" Proclaimed Sopon. "Tomorrow? I thought it was next week?" "Well... It was... however... I changed the time, being the Sentoukage and all, I decided against the long wait!" Jager looked disappointed at Sopon. "Sopon, I only came back to make sure everything was okay here... If I become the Resukage tomorrow... I won't be able to simply leave and go back to the Chuunin Exams..." Sopon looked expectant,"I know... that's why I pulled some strings so you could go back anyway!" "It's not just pulling strings in this village, Sopon. If I become a Kage, everyone will know my name, Jager Nod. If that happens, I'm sure a lot of Feudal Lords, as well as the Hokage, will be confused with my presence at the Chuunin Exams..." Sopon interrupted Jager,"Isn't the next part of the exams in a month? If it was next week, they would still know anyway." "So then, what was the idea of sending me there if I couldn't show up for the finals?" "You're right! I'll move it to after you return and the exams are done!" "..." Jager looked at Sopon like he was stupid. "Sopon... You're an idiot..." "Hey! Watch your mouth! I'm the Sentoukage after all!" "Didn't you tell me not to be formal?" Sopon's eyes went wide, as he realized he had lost the argument. "Yeah, yeah. Just go back to the Hidden Leaf! I'll see ya in a month." Jager allowed a small grin to appear on his face,"Understood... idiot..." Before Sopon could respond, Jager used the Flying Thunder God Jutsu to leave.

Jager's technique had landed him outside of the Hidden Leaf, for with no medium to concentrate on, it was extremely difficult to land exactly where you wanted. Also, his telepathic mind link with Sopon was beginning to annoy him, as Sopon wouldn't shut up, screaming at him for leaving as he did. Jager made a hand sign, and greatly weakened his receiving end of the link, so Sopon couldn't bother him anymore. When Sopon was silenced, Jager suddenly sensed two powerful chakras several miles outside of the village. One was gargantuan. Almost as large as Jager's. Before he returned to his allies, Jager decided he would check it out. He knew instantly that they were both S-Rank level chakras.

Jager followed the path for about 20 minutes, finally finding an inn, which was where the two chakras were residing. Jager walked inside. The inn was made of wood, very humble and homely. There was a waiting room, of sorts, with several comfortable wooden chairs placed around a fire, there was a desk at the front, with a nice looking lady waiting patiently for anyone who needed a room. Above the desk, Jager saw a balcony, with doors all along the walls, about nine of them. Jager saw the stairs to his left, and to his right was the waiting room. Down the hall, Jager saw what was supposedly the dining room, filled with tables and people laughing it up. "Hello sir, can I help you?" Was all the lady asked him as he walked in. "No." Jager said simply. He sensed that up above on the balcony was where one of the chakras was, it was far more... tempered than the other, however... The other, was the huge one.

Jager headed into the dining room, which was filled with over 40 people, half of which were drunken, laughing men. Jager spied, in a dark corned, was where the massive chakra laid, the man sitting there drinking rice wine calmly. He wore a long black robe, similar to Jager's, with a massive neckband. It had red clouds painted on it, and the inside was also red. On his head, the man wore a large straw hat (sorry for the pun for those who get it. Also sorry I don't know the Japanese name for it!) with bells on the front. It was surrounded bye long, white paper, in order to hide the man's face. His hands were blue, and he wore on his fingernails purple nail-polish. Jager approached him, knowing that there was something highly suspicious about him.

"Excuse me..." "Yes?" Questioned the voice of the strange man. "I need to know..." Jager paused,"Who... are you?"

"I'm no one important. Just a simple traveler." Jager knew instantly that this man was lying. Jager used his Go-Ruden Metsuki (the golden sharingan eyes), to read this man. He knew now who this man was. "You... You're!" Jager was highly surprised at this man's presence, but not afraid in the least,"You're Kisame Hoshigaki." Kisame changed his position,"What of it?" "You're an S Class Missing Nin from the Village Hidden in the Mist." With that, Kisame figured this man was a ninja as well, so he jumped out of his seat, and lunged his Samehada towards Jager. Jager, unsure if this sword would be able to absorb his ultimate defense, leapt back, evading the sword completely.

Kisame also leapt back, and began performing hand signs. By this time, most of the people had begun running away from the inn. There was quite a lot of noise, it may attract the highly tempered chakra. Jager allowed himself a quick glance towards the owner of this highly tempered chakra, his eyes piercing through the floors, walls, and roof. The man was probably in league with Kisame, as he was wearing the same robe. When Jager glanced back at Kisame, he had just finished the jutsu, which was the Water Shark Missile Jutsu. Jager took it head on with his ultimate defense. Suddenly, he felt the tempered chakra behind him. "I see," said a terrifying, cold voice,"You release highly focused chakra at the point, or points, of impact of an attack. While usually impossible, you seem to be able to do it with relatively low concentration." Jager turned, and to his surprise, he saw Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi Uchiha, and KIsame Hoshigaki... What are the two of you doing, traveling together?" "I see..." Responded Itachi,"So then, that headband, you're none other than... Jager Nod." Jager was again surprised, making it a record three times in one day. "How do you know my name?" "We know more than just your name Jager, we know far more about you than you would like." "We...?" "You're a Super S Class Shinobi, capable of conquering an entire country on your own, and you're also the Head Ninja of Hoshikagure. All of your Shinobi stats go off the charts, and you've done over 70 S Class Missions..." "It all makes sense now, the red clouds on the black cloaks, the two S Rank Ninja traveling together, and the knowledge that you have of me... You're working with the Akatsuki." Itachi and Kisame's eyes widened in shock... "Kisame..." Started Itachi...

**Thanks everyone for reading. Please comment, positive reviews and constructive criticism would be appreciated! Hope you're anxious for the next chapter!!!**


	9. Jager's Strength!

**I hope everyone who's reading this story likes it so far, not that I've had more than one comment , which was narutofreak123(thanks), if you have anyway I could improve it, please comment! Itachi and Kisame vs Jager! Bum bum bum... What will happen? Find out!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, it would be very different, although probably not as good.**

"Leave," Itachi finished. Jager was curious, but his curiosity left when he saw the tomoe in Itachi's eyes coming together, as chakra was gathered, forming the Mangekyou Sharingan. Kisame was already on his way out, already knowing what Itachi was going to do. He didn't want to be around if Itachi had to resort to Amaterasu either, so he decided to wait outside for Itachi to call him back, or to tell him to run. Jager felt an incredibly powerful Genjutsu cast upon him, and, while his Go-Ruden Metsuki is powerful, it cannot resist a genjutsu of such a high level. "Tsukuyomi," Itachi muttered. The world seemed to swirl, and turn colors to black, red, and white.

Jager had closed his eyes, in order to prevent his three-sixty degree vision of a spiraling world from making him dizzy. As he was opening them, he felt his arms and legs bound, and was completely unable to move. He was on a cross, and Itachi was holding a katana. "In the world of Tsukuyomi..." Itachi thrust the katana painfully into Jager, "I control space, time, and even the mass of objects. For the next 72 hours," Itachi stabbed him again, Jager noted the wound healing, however the pain remaining from each stab, "I will stab you with a katana." Jager decided that he didn't enjoy pain all that much, so it was time to crumble this Tsukuyomi of Itachi's.

Itachi watched with his Mangekyou Sharingan as chakra was focused around Jager's eyes, instead of directly into them. "Kyokudo Go-Ruden Metsuki," Jager muttered under his breath. The veins extended around his eyes as usual, and he now had the ability to fight back against the Tsukuyomi. "Itachi, your Mangekyou Sharingan is indeed impressive, however, it isn't as powerful as my Kyokudo Go-Ruden Metsuki. However, your Tsukuyomi still gives you the upper-hand, so now it will be a battle of the minds." Itachi leapt back, and poured hyper concentrated chakra into his katana. Jager's bindings were shattered, and he materialized an old style European Broadsword into his hands. It's blade however, was made of flame, and it's hilt was made of a demonic looking black metal.

Leaping forward first, to gain the most momentum, Itachi lunged his katana towards Jager. Jager raised his sword, causing the katana to impact on a kind of solid flame. Jager, still holding his sword in his single right hand, with the hilt turned up, pulled his hand back in a drinking motion, causing his sword to jut upwards. Instead of blocking, Itachi simply dodged the attack, and used the opportunity to launch a counterattack.

Itachi lunged yet again at an apparently undefended Jager, who then surprised the mighty Uchiha, a small flame leapt from the side of Jager's sword, and caught the katana, then, snapped it into several pieces. Jager quickly brought down his sword towards Itachi, who didn't have enough time to fully react, and had his left shoulder cut deeply, the wound gushing blood. The bone was cut through like warm butter, and barely stopped above his heart, as it was removed. Jager brought it back, readying to launch another attack. Itachi materialized a katana in each of his hands, and blocked the downswing of the sword with an X style block. Jager's strength was far greater than Itachi had assumed, however, and the katana barely even slowed his sword down. Itachi leapt back, having his face and chest cut down the middle, almost half an inch deep. Jager stopped his sword midway, then the flames burst from it, straight towards Itachi.

Itachi was instantly incinerated in the flames, the Tsukuyomi was broken. The world began swirling in the opposite direction that it had before, and the colors were returning. Jager's Kyokudo Go-Ruden Metsuki was still on, as was Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan. They were looking into each other's eyes, still slightly dazed from the battle they had just had. Jager, however, wasted no more time. He gathered his golden chakra into his palm, and activated Golden Blade, engulfing his fist in golden spiraling lightning; which he thrust towards Itachi.

Itachi wasn't ready to give in just yet, he leapt out of the way of the attack, having it skim his arm, doing much more damage than he had thought. His left shoulder was torn and twisted, burnt and torn, greatly weakening his ability to use his left arm. This would reduce the legendary speed of his hand signs. To his surprise, no blood left the wound, meaning this jutsu was very advanced, it was so hot, it had instantly sealed up the wound, if in a very chaotic fashion, so chaotic in fact, it would have been better having been left to bleed. His tendons could no longer be used. He could no longer perform hand signs at all.

Jager saw how much damaged he had done, he simply turned, and prepared to lunge again. Itachi had other plans. "Amaterasu," Itachi whispered. Jager's eyes went wide with surprise at how fast he had launched such a high level jutsu, without even performing hand signs. The Kyokudo Go-Ruden Metsuki quickly allowed him to see it was actually the Mangekyou Sharingan that had performed the jutsu. Jager doubted his ability to withstand this attack, so he, just like Itachi, leapt out of the way. He still used his ultimate defense, in order to reduce the side damage it might do. The force his defense was hit with was incredible, almost forcing his to push in a huge amount of chakra, while it had only skimmed him. Had he been hit head on, he may not have survived.

Jager instantly saw the effects that this jutsu was having on Itachi's chakra, depleting it extremely low. He had used his highest level Genjutsu then Ninjutsu in conjunction with one another, while also maxing out his Doujutsu. Jager doubted Itachi could keep this up, while he was only getting warmed up. As Jager was coming down, having just evaded the attack, another Amaterasu was headed were he was about to land. Jager's eyes widened in shock, he quickly thought up a solution to this however.

Jager used the 'Golden Flash Technique' to escape the blast, however, using this so close to this attack was dangerous, so he also used his ultimate defense again, the sizzling when he skimmed by Amaterasu at high speeds was very loud and high pitched. Jager landed finally behind Itachi, his fist already full of golden lightning. To Jager's surprise, Itachi once again managed to pull of Amaterasu, but he used it defensively this time, surrounding his body in black flame. Jager pulled back his attack, nervous of what may happen to this area if his Golden Blade collided with Amaterasu.

Jager watched as from behind, Kisame, seemingly out of nowhere, swung his Samehada towards Jager. Jager ducked from the sweeping blow, then noticed Kisame and Itachi escape from him. Their quick exit was beyond Jager's ability to follow. He still ran after them however, knowing he could follow their chakras. He performed a hand sign, and he completely reopened his mind link with Sopon, informing his of everything that had just happened.

"I see," muttered Sopon. "So it's true then... Akatsuki I mean..." He continued, and Jager knew he could feel a malicious grin appearing upon Sopon's face... 'Could he be planning to...?' thought Jager, slightly disturbed. "I'll come with you, that way it'll be a two on two!" "Sopon! You're the Sentoukage now! You can't just leave on a whim!" "No one will notice I'm gone, I've already ordered everyone to leave me alone, because I was doing boring papers..." Jager knew what was coming next, "Stand still, Jager." Jager did as he was bid, and a portal of silver light opened beside him.

Sopon stepped through it, having left the village for the first time since he was anointed Sentoukage. Jager actually felt a slight bit of annoyance at this, because now he knew Sopon wouldn't let him do anything more in the fighting, he was pulled out, before he even got serious.

"Excellent!" Sopon bellowed. "Let's go, Jager!" "Right..." Jager said in a frustrated tone. The brothers moved quickly through the forest, golden and silver chakra swirling in anticipation.

_(Itachi and Kisame POV)_

_"Shit! Itachi, he's gaining on us! And now there's someone with him!" "I know..." panted Itachi. The Akatsuki members moved expertly through the forest, Kisame had made about ten water clones, half was him, the others used a Henge to appear like Itachi. They had hoped this would throw those to off, but they didn't even falter in the least in their pursuit._

_Itachi was nearly blind at the moment, both his Mangekyou Sharingan, and his Sharingan turned off. Suddenly, their rings began flashing, they tried to contact the Leader. "What is it, Itachi, Kisame?" "Leader-sama! Itachi and I have just been attacked by a Super S Rank Ninja! Jager Nod! Is there any help nearby that you can send?" "Yes. They will arrive in a few moments... However, they won't be coming in person, if you catch my meaning." "No, Leader-sama! Your clones just won't do! This guy's really strong!" "I know, but I can't risk other members for your safety. I don't intend on having they kill him, merely hold him off to give you guys time to escape." "Understood, thank you, Leader-sama! Over and out!"_

_(End, Itachi and Kisame POV)_

Jager and Sopon were moving quickly through the forest, moving ever closer to Itachi and Kisame. Jager felt a powerful presence, but it was not coming from here, it was being transmitted... Sopon felt it too. It cut off shortly thereafter, then, two more A Rank Level chakras suddenly appeared. It seemed they planned on intercepting Jager and Sopon. Jager lightly grinned in annoyance, he would probably have to deal with them. Jager stopped, but Sopon continued, they had already made a plan.

Deidara and Sasori's clones intercepted Jager, failing to stop Sopon. "I see, you're also members of Akatsuki..." Jager mumbled. "You guys are weaker than those two I fought a minute ago though..." Jager's Kyokudo Go-Ruden Metsuki had already told him that these weren't the real people. Jager would make quick work of them, then move on. He was impressed however at the jutsu that was used on them in the first place...

Sopon was gaining on Itachi and Kisame. All of a sudden, his clone had cut them off, forcing them into a halt, Itachi remained facing the clone, while Kisame turned to face Sopon. "Hey." Sopon said cheerfully, hiding within it quite obvious bloodlust. He wore a huge grin on his face, Kisame knew it instantly. This man went insane if he didn't get to kill someone every once and a while, and, it looked like he had gone far too long without killing... "Hey," Kisame muttered back, doubting his ability to win.

**Thanks everyone for reading. Please comment, positive reviews and constructive criticism would be appreciated! Hope you're anxious for the next chapter!!!**


	10. The Terror of Sopon

**Sopon vs Itachi and Kisame; Jager vs Deidara and Sasori! This proves to be an interesting chapter! (hopefully) Also, I add in someone from another person's story.**

**Disclaimer: I did not create the story Rogue Ninja Can't Afford to Love by Blood Sucking Fox and in no way contributed to its making.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto, but I don't, Masashi Kishimoto does...**

Sopon grinned at Kisame evilly, while his clone possessed a blank face towards Itachi. Kisame could sense Sopon's level of chakra, which was so massive, it made his look insignificant, and that was saying alot... "So..." Kisame questioned, "Who're you?" "My name? It doesn't really matter, you'll be dead soon, so it won't make any difference." Sopon said, cruelty lacing his every word. "Heh!" Laughed Kisame,"If that's the case then, it's common courtesy to give your name to someone you're about to kill! I'm Kisame Hoshigake!" "I'm not courteous."

Jager glared at Deidara and Sasori, hoping he could finish them quickly enough to at least watch Sopon's fight. He leaped towards Deidara, his Golden Blade blazing. Deidara jumped out of the way, but Jager used the Flying Thunder God Jutsu to appear behind him, and Deidara's clone was quickly dealt with, now on to Sasori's... Sasori had already begun firing out thousands of poison needles, which were completely useless against Jager, who simply walked casually towards Sasori, unaffected by his attacks. Jager lit up another Golden Blade, and charged.

Kisame began quickly doing hand signs, readying his Ocean Jutsu, while Itachi reached in his pocket and ate a pill, one of which he could only eat three times in his life. They had been made by the Leader, three were given to each member. They simply filled up your chakra, then multiplied it by two, along with your strength, stamina, and speed. The Sharingan formed in Itachi's eyes, while Kisame launched his jutsu. From it, an entire ocean appeared, engulfing the entire area, causing a huge wave to come crashing down towards Sopon, who stood motionless...

The waves split upon Sopon, being brushed aside like water on rock. When the ocean calmed, Sopon was standing upon the top of the water, unimpressed, while his clone was readying to attack.

Jager lunged his Golden Blade towards Sasori, whom was unable to avoid it, obliterating him. Jager turned, satisfied that he'd get to see Sopon's fight, and headed for Sopon. When he arrived, Kisame and Itachi were standing back to back, badly wounded, Akatsuki robes torn, surrounded by 30 clones of Sopon. The real Sopon was watching from a tree, where Jager landed. "Think this might be overkill?" Jager asked his elder brother. "Heh, not really, I think Itachi's alot stronger than he was when he fought you."

Jager's Kyokudo Go-Ruden Metsuki quickly scanned Itachi and Kisame, and he saw that Itachi was roughly twice as strong as he was during their battle... 'Interesting,' Jager thought.

Sopon's 30 clones exploded, every single one of them, creating an explosion of epic proportions. Each one more powerful than Itachi's Clone Great Explosion. Jager's eyes noticed a strange fluctuation on something he never really paid much attention to; the dimensional barrier. Sopon saw it too.

When the smoke cleared, both Itachi and Kisame were gone...

"Interesting," Jager commented. "Yeah... Wuddya think it was?" "I think that Itachi used his Mangekyou Sharingan to warp him and his partner away from the blast, but even our eyes can't track them now." "That's unfortunate... I suppose I ought to go back now...?" "Yeah. I'll head back into Konoha." A silvery portal opened up, and Sopon stepped through, returning him to Hoshigakure. Jager used his Golden Thunder God Technique to return himself to the Hidden Leaf.

"I'm back." Jager said to the sleeping Zaloria and Trazor. "'bout time... How'd it go in the village?" Questioned Trazor. "Things have not gone exactly according to our original, flawed plan. It was repaired. I'm not the Resukage, and won't be until our mission here is done." "Good, I was wondering about that," commented Zaloria.

Due to the fact that it was late at night, Jager hopped in his bed and went to sleep.

The next day, Jager, Trazor, and Zaloria awoke, and Jager treated them to one of his 'disgusting' breakfasts. Trazor and Zaloria both felt sick several hours afterwards, but stomached it nonetheless. "Trazor, Zaloria, I'm gonna go looking around the village, I'll meet you back here at dusk." "Understood," they commented in unison.

Trazor and Zaloria watched Jager leave, and Zaloria decided she was bored too, so she left to go look at Konoha clothing shops. 'Guess I've got the day to myself...' Trazor thought. He stepped out of the room, locked up, and headed to the training grounds. He was hoping to fight some arrogant, stupid ninja who didn't know their place in this world, and that's just what he found.

"So, you think you can beat me?" The stupid ninja spat arrogantly in Trazor's face. Trazor let out a disgusted laugh,"Beat you?! Do you have any conception of the comparison of our powers?" "That's it, brat, you're dead!"

The ninja lunged with his kunai knife. It bounced off of Trazor's defense, and the ninja was stunned. "Wh-What was that?! Some sort of a genjutsu? Dirty tricks don't work on me!" On the ninja's second lunge, Trazor grabbed his wrist, and broke it. He followed by a release of the wrist-elbow in the face combo, which subsequently sent the ninja flying. 'Poor fool, never had a chance.'

"That was great!" Sitting high in the branches of a tree, a young woman, around the age of 16, with long Indigo-White hair and blood red eyes yelled across the training field. (Read "Rogue Ninja Can't Afford To Love" by Blood Sucking Fox for full details about this person) "You sure showed him!" She laughed. Trazor had never seen someone like her, and his Go-Ruden Metsuki instantly told him that her chakra was... different somehow. "Through my eyes, I see a person bent upon causing pain and death for no reason other than their own personal entertainment..." Trazor stated. 'Kinda like Sopon', his thoughts added.

**Thanks everyone for reading. Please comment, positive reviews and constructive criticism would be appreciated! Hope you're anxious for the next chapter!!!**


	11. Entertainment

**Trazor meets up with a character from another Naruto story, Rai... Also, this will be my shortest Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I did not create the story Rogue Ninja Can't Afford to Love by Blood Sucking Fox and in no way contributed to its making.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto, but I don't, Masashi Kishimoto does...**

"Wow, aren't you the observant one?" The murderous girl replied. "Did you come here to kill him, me, or... Simply watch the fight?"

The girl grinned, "My name is Rai, and yours?"

"I'm Trazor... Now, answer my question.

" "Simmer down, my answer is..."

Trazor saw that she was building up some sort of evil chakra, "All of the above!" She yelled as she tossed a needle at him, and he made no attempt to dodge. However, the needle missed, landing only in his shadow.

"Odd... You saw my attack, much better than most I must say, yet you didn't try to avoid it, why is this?"

"Because, the needle hitting me would have done no damage."

"Oh?! Is that so? Well, why don't you try to move." Trazor looked at her, understanding finally dawning in his eyes. 'The shadow, Kekkei Genkai based paralysis jutsus often go for the shadow. That's why she was aiming for my shadow with that... ice needle.'

Rai saw the look of surprise in his eyes, "You like? It's called the 'Frozen Immobilization Jutsu.' Wuddya think of it?"

Trazor began walking towards her, unhindered, "A move like that..." Rai noticed he was now holding a kunai to her back, she never even saw him move, "Would be much more useful if you were several hundred times faster."

He thrust the kunai into her back, but she leapt forward before it could do any serious damage. Still, it was deep enough to remain in her back even when she landed. She reached back and tore it out of her back.

"Faster than I thought. I guess fear of death tends to do that to people, however, still far too slow, that is, if you ever want any chance of beating me." Trazor had finally found the arrogant, stupid weakling he had been searching for.

Rai now knew she had never had a chance of winning against someone such as him. She fled, and Trazor did not pursue.

At dusk, he returned to the apartment, just as Jager and Zaloria arrived. "Well guys, let's get a big rest, the Final Exams start tomorrow."

**Thanks everyone for reading. Please comment, positive reviews and constructive criticism would be appreciated! Hope you're anxious for the next chapter!!!**


	12. The Chuunin Exams Pt5

**The Fifth and final part of the Chuunin Exams finally begin! To make up for the shortness of my previous chapter, this chapter will be longer than any I have made thus far.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto, but I don't, Masashi Kishimoto does...**

Jager awoke before Trazor and Zaloria, and went outside. Zaloria woke just as Jager was opening the door, and heard him whispering with someone. He came back in and turned on the lights. Trazor rubbed his eyes, "Morning already?" And Zaloria didn't have to pretend to be doing the morning stretch or the rub needing eyes as she had not moved or even blinked since she woke up. "Yes. Now, time for breakfast." Once again, they ate one of Jager's disgusting breakfasts.

"Jager, how-come the breakfasts you make are always so gross?" Zaloria asked. "I really don't know..." He replied. "Well... Let's get to the arena," ordered Jager. The three Nods arrived in the arena, seeing several ninja already waiting. They included the examiner, which wasn't Hayate, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Choji. The only ones missing were Naruto and Sasuke.

Zaloria went into the stands, eager to watch the match, and the examiner seemed happy to have two more arrive. Shortly after, Naruto made a grand, stupid entrance, being chased apparently by bulls. When the examiner told them to bow to the crowd, which was massive as usual, Sasuke had yet to arrive. "Okay! All but Naruto Uzumaki and Trazor Nod please enter the stands!" Announced the examiner. Jager and the others did as they were bid, and took great spots for watching the match, and Jager noticed Melatrond in the stands, and joined up with him.

"Contestants, please shake hands, as I explain the rules!" Trazor and Naruto grabbed hands, both eager to go at it. 'Finally, a good fight! I actually get to fight the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki! He's supposed to be the strongest. Or at least, his demon is.' "The rules are, you lose if you give up, are unable to continue, or I step in and declare the match, which I can do at any point I decide there is no way one person could win over the other. Is that understood?" Trazor and Naruto both nodded. "The let the battle begin!"

Trazor immediately thrust a kunai at Naruto who jumped back. Trazor let go of his kunai during mid-swing, causing it to fly towards the now airborne Naruto. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Screamed Naruto, and five clones appeared, the first of which deflected Trazor's kunai. 'Impressive, a Genin, and already he knows this Jonin Level technique.' The five clones charged towards Trazor.

"Too slow..." He commented, and, instantly afterwards, the five clones exploded in a cloud of smoke. Through the smoke, Naruto leaped, lunging his punch towards Trazor's face. His fist rebounded, bloodied and torn by Trazor's defense. The crowd gasped in shock, as they had never seen a defense like this. While Naruto was still falling back from the rebound, Trazor touched him, in such a way as to seal off his chakra, thereby ending the fight. "Honestly, I'm disappointed... I was thinking the Nine-Tails Kid would be alot stronger than this."

'Nine-Tails... Of Course! That's what those two were after!' Thought Jager. 'I don't know much about Akatsuki, but, if they needed to send ninja of those level to catch him, Trazor may be in for the fight of his life!' "Trazor! Look out! Don't underestimate this kid!"

As Trazor turned back to face Naruto, he saw Naruto was gathering chakra, regardless of his seal. It was demonic chakra, 'the kid is getting serious. And this... This level of chakra, roughly ten percent of my own! And growing at such a rate...' Trazor charged Naruto, who, in turn, charged Trazor with a chakra enriched kunai. Naruto slashed at Trazor's head with the kunai, but Trazor ducked and delivered a powerful blow into Naruto's stomach. Naruto was knocked across the arena, about two feet into the wall. 'His chakra has already achieved thirteen percent of mine! A thirty percent increase in a matter of seconds.'

After his punch, Trazor had not stopped, but instead used the remaining momentum of the punch to leap into the hole Naruto was in, and delivered another, even stronger punch straight into the hole. Blood sprayed out of it. Neither Trazor nor Naruto were visible. Suddenly, a high pitched sizzling noise came from the hole, and Trazor was knocked out, and caught himself while sliding through the dirt. He quickly hopped back up. A hand of demonic chakra shot from the hole towards Trazor, wide-eying the whole crowd more than ever. Trazor didn't dodge, but instead, gathered chakra into his hand, "Golden Blade!"

He lunged through the hand, and towards the hole. Before he landed, Naruto leap out. He caught himself with his feet, then bounded off the wall towards Naruto, who thrust another chakra hand after him. Again, Trazor thrust his chakra through the hand, and towards Naruto, who ran behind him. As he was doing so, however, Trazor made a shadow clone. Naruto thrust at Trazor, and ripped through him.

The Trazor he had killed exploded in a cloud of smoke, which was used to make the appearance of the real Trazor, whom had hidden behind him. The Golden Blade skimmed the edge of Naruto's chakra field, which was no longer getting stronger. The field of chakra was shredded apart, but recovered. He had cut it's power in half.

'I see, this power comes at a price, that's how this Genin can keep up with me. The chakra is very damaging to his body. And, since I had just wiped out the old field, even more damage needed to be done in order to continue fighting at this level.' "Naruto!" Trazor wasn't sure if Naruto could hear him, "You should give up; this power is far too damaging to your body!" Naruto didn't respond, however, and lunged once again at Trazor, going even faster than before.

'The damage to his body is extensive, it's possible he's no longer in control...' Trazor leapt out of the way, crossing the entire battlefield to avoid the impact shock-wave. 'It's time to end this.' "Golden Shock!" Something resembling the Golden Blade appeared in Trazor's hands, both of them. He raised the, pointing them at Naruto, and then Golden Lightning Chakra fired towards Naruto, who managed to avoid the attack. Trazor kept it up however, moving it around to adapt to Naruto's movements. Suddenly, Naruto was behind him. "ARGGG!"

Naruto yelled as loudly as he could as he swung a full strength claw dead into Trazor's back, sending him flying across the arena. Trazor was ripped apart from the impact of the attack, but then, as quickly as his body was torn, it came back together. Tentacles extended from both his upper, and lower body, and reattached them together. Naruto was in shock, as the arena was now full of clones of Trazor, and he could no longer move. The chakra from him dissipated, and the Trazors all threw shuriken and kunai into Naruto, ripping into him.

Naruto screamed in pain, and noticed that the wounds suddenly healed. The very elements began assaulting him. The air compressed around him, the water began leaving his body, the sky struck him with lightning, and he began sinking into the ground. He struggled, but he could not move at all. Naruto gave one last yell, and lost consciousness. He fell. 'My genjutsu worked perfectly,' Trazor grinned.

"Winner, Trazor!" Yelled the examiner. "Next match... Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara of the Desert!" The crowd started murmuring, as Sasuke had yet to show up. The Hokage decided to move him back as the last match, moving the next one forward. "Sasuke's match has been moved back, so we will continue with Jager Nod vs Kankuro." Suddenly, slightly to the relief of Jager, Kankuro said, "I surrender!" 'Quite wise of you, Kankuro...' Thought Jager. "Alright then, the next match it... Shikamaru vs Temari!" Both Shikamaru and Temari. Leapt from their spots. Shikamaru seemed eager, as he basically fell out of his spot.

"Begin!"

Temari immediately swung her fan at Shikamaru, trying to end the fight quickly. Shikamaru dodged however, and used his Shadow Possession Jutsu. Temari leapt out of the way, and swung her fan again. Shikamaru jumped to the end of the arena and hid behind a tree. "Yeah, that's right, run, you coward!" Taunted Temari. She continued swinging her fan for some time, causing various minor wounds onto Shikamaru. Suddenly, a shadow appeared above her. "Temari, look out," cheated Kankuro.

Temari looked up and saw Shikamaru's shirt, and saw his shadow closing in. He used the shadow of his shirt to extend his overall reach. She jumped out of the way, however, and swung again. 'Little by little, he is edging her towards one of the holes created by Trazor and Naruto,' thought Jager. Temari didn't manage to notice this, however, and hid behind her fan. She must have been forming some strategy, but it didn't matter, this fight was over. Shikamaru's shadow reached her from behind. He caused them to close in on each other, then, he raised his hand and surrendered, claiming to be completely drained of chakra, while still having another two-hundred plus moves in mind.

"The next fight, Temari vs Choji!" Announced the examiner. Choji immediately leapt out of his spot, eager to avenge his friend. "Let the battle begin!"

"How will you fight me anyway, huh, fatty? Wuddya gonna do, shoot out balls of bubbling fat?" "ARGGG! I'M NOT FAT, I'M JUST A LITTLE CHUBBY, OKAY?!" Choji used a technique making himself even fatter. "Um... You just made yourself fatter..." Temari swung her fan towards Choji, who spun towards her faster than he had ever spun before. Her wind didn't even slow him down. She leapt out of the way, and used her fan behind him, to propel him into the wall. She continued flapping away, and, since he could gain no moment, he could not escape the hole in the wall he had dug himself. Eventually, he passed out. Just then, Sasuke and Kakashi made a startling entrance into the exact center of the arena.

"I hope we're not too, late, commented Kakashi." The examiner explained what had happened, and Sasuke and Kakashi looked relieved, as well as surprised at the condition of the arena. Sasuke obviously expected Naruto, who was in the hospital, to greet him. "Let the last match begin!" Yelled the examiner.

Sasuke immediately began by throwing three shuriken at Gaara, who's sand shield block. The shield turned into a sand clone, which Sasuke destroyed with a punch-kick combo. Sasuke lunged yet again at Gaara, who's sand shield got in the way. Sasuke was ready for this, however, and was immediately behind Gaara. His punch connected against Gaara's Sand Armor. Gaara was sent flying across the arena, and Sasuke took a fighting stance as Gaara gained his footing. Their fighting continued in the manor, with Sasuke showing his vast improvements in his strength and speed. Gaara raised an absolute sand barrier around himself, which was far too dense for Sasuke to get through. Jager was not surprised when Sasuke retreated onto the wall, Sharingan on, and began performing hand signs.

"Chidori!" Yelled Sasuke, as he came of the wall, and pierced right through Gaara's sand shield. Blood sprayed from the wound, and Sasuke had to use some of his remaining Chidori chakra just to remove his hand, causing a loud scream. As he jumped back, a demonic hand reached for him. The sand fell, and Gaara's collapsed, unconscious. Suddenly, there was an explosion by the two Kages. 'A signal... I see... My mission, it finally comes into play.' Thought Jager. Jager looked through the smoke, the two kages were seated safely, however, it seemed that the Kazekage was actually Orochimaru. 'It looks like I will get a chance to test my power against him once again,' gleamed Jager. He leapt for Orochimaru, ignoring anything else that was happening. Before he could get there, however, a massive purple barrier jutsu had been activated around the Hokage and Orochimaru.

'Breaking this barrier would be foolish, it would probably kill most everyone in this village, making it pointless...' Jager decided to join in the pursuit of Gaara, while telling Trazor, Zaloria, and Melatrond to take care of things here. However, he didn't know where Gaara went. So he decided to wait around, fighting ninja here, until some big explosion occurred out in the forest.

A ninja leapt at him with a kunai. "Pff, you call yourself a Jonin?" On impact with Jager, the ninja was obliterated. Several other ninja had the same result, until they finally decided to leave Jager alone. He jumped onto of the closest building, and began scanning the forest. Suddenly, a huge explosion caught his eyes. It was Shukaku, The One Tailed Raccoon Demon! Jager moved in that direction as quickly as he could. He lunged a fist towards Shukaku, knocking it down. It's left arm of sand was obliterated. 'I see, it's only Gaara's sand. Also, it looks like he was fighting Sasuke...' He noticed Sasuke, unconscious, lying on a tree. Unconscious, but alive. Shukaku got up, and Gaara put himself to sleep with a jutsu. Jager smiled, 'I didn't think I'd be fighting one of the tailed demons on this mission.'

Shukaku in his truest form was released. Jager performed some hand signs. 'Time to see what the Golden Blade can really do!' The Golden Blade appeared in his hand just before his fist impacted this time. He had aimed for the chest, and the chest is where he hit. A massive hole was blown clean through Shukaku's chest. Some of the surrounding sand filled in the hole, and the Shukaku released a massive bullet of chakra and wind towards Jager. Jager didn't move at all. When the bullet impacted, a massive explosion followed, wiping out the surrounding trees and changing the landscape. Shukaku laughed with pleasure as his enemy was defeated. When the smoke cleared however, Jager stood there, unscathed. Jager lunged with the Golden Blade once again, this time for the head.

Shukaku raised his arms in defense, but the attack tore clear through them, and Jager wasn't even slowed down. The attack connected, blowing off Shukaku's head, and the body collapsed. Gaara fell towards the earth, completely unconscious. 'Not bad, for a Genin,' Jager thought.

**Thanks everyone for reading. Please comment, positive reviews and constructive criticism would be appreciated! Hope you're anxious for the next chapter!!!**


	13. The Path Home Pt1

**Jager and his team meet some very important, powerful new allies in this chapter. Who, you ask? Read to find out!!! (Other than that it's mostly a filler chapter, no real fighting or anything...)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto, but I don't, Masashi Kishimoto does...**

Jager began his short journey back to the village. On the way, he noticed the massive purple barrier crashing, as though it had been released. Orochimaru and four of his more powerful ninja retreated away from the village, perhaps the Hokage had won after all... As he returned, he noticed that his three teammates, Trazor, Zaloria, and Melatrond had finished mopping up the enemy forces scattered throughout the village. Poor Sound and Sand Shinobi, they never had a chance against the power that is Nod.

"Welcome back, Jager, I trust that your battle went well?" Questioned Melatrond. "Heh," replied Jager, "Your trust is well placed my friend, as always." Jager notified Sopon of everything that had been happening over their mind link. "Guys, we've done our work here, The Leaf Village is safe, I think it's time we returned back to The Hidden Star..." The four each packed up what little belongings that they had brought and started off. They took the main road, as they were in no hurry. As usual, Jager, Trazor, Melatrond, and Zaloria all had their Go-Ruden Metsuki active, allowing them many perceptive powers, among other things. In the distance, their eyes began picking up a very peculiar chakra.

"What is that?" Questioned Zaloria. "I dunno, never seen anything like it," Trazor replied. "I have..." Said Jager. "Oh?" Melatrond's interest had been piqued. "Who are they?" The three asked Jager all at once. "Just keep going, you'll see..." There were four ninja, all of which had very unique chakras, each different from the other's, yet none matched any of the previous Melatrond, Trazor, and Zaloria had encountered. The two four member squads began closing in on one another. At last, they stopped in front of one another.

"Who are you?" Questioned the one with crimson eyes. They were all wearing black robes, without a hood. (Just think of the ones Organization 13 wears, and remove the hood.)He was addressing Jager. "I'm Jager Nod, and I've worked with the one you call Mazor Kuziaki. I don't know these chakras though. I think we should do a formal introduction." "I agree, I'm Zabor Kuziaki." Zabor had crimson eyes, black hair (shaped like Itachi's but without the ponytail), he was roughly 5'4 tall, looked to be thirteen years of age, as did they all, around 115 pounds, and had a body build similar to that of Itachi's. "I'm Krezar Ryuushutsu." He had electric blue eyes and hair, which was shaped like Sasuke Uchiha's, he was roughly 5'3 tall, probably 110 pounds, and had a body build similar to that of Kakashi's. "I'm Ganthor Doragon." He had red rimmed, black eyes, dark red hair, similar in shape to Axel's, 5'5 tall, 118 pounds, and had a body build like that of Kisame's. "And I'm Ukazi Ukizaki." He had black eyes and hair, shaped like Neji's, was 5'2 tall, around 105 pounds, and had a body build like that of Shikamaru's. The four Nods introduced themselves as well.

"I'm not surprised you know Mazor, Jager, as you are such a prominent member of your clan. I should have been able to recognize you on sight, I apologize that I couldn't." "Don't worry about it." Commented Jager. "Well, we must be off," said Melatrond. "Yeah, us too," replied Ganthor. The two teams parted ways, and Jager's team as at last about a quarter of the way there by nightfall. The reason it was taking so much longer was because they were intentionally going slower.

The team found, along their way, a quaint looking village to rest in. It had a hot-springs. "Ah! Some rest and relaxation at last!" Exclaimed Trazor. "Yeah, I've really been wanting to go to one of these for awhile," Zaloria agreed. "Fine, Zaloria, Trazor, you two can go to the hot-springs. "What'll you two be doing?" Questioned both Zaloria and Trazor at once. "Don't you wanna join us?" They asked again. "Melatrond and I have some... 'catching up' to do on a few things..." "Okay! Later you two!" Yelled Zaloria, as she was already halfway there. "Hey, wait up for me!" Yelled Trazor in pursuit.

It was a typical looking hot-springs village inn. "Hello sir and ma'am. How can I help you?" The attendant lady asked politely. "We'd each like a pass to the spring. I'll take boy's..." 'Well duh... It's not like I'd want the coed...' "Um... Yeah, and I'll take the girl's." Zaloria thought the same thing. "I'm sorry, the male and female springs are down, you'll just have to go to the coed, is that okay?" '...We don't have a hot-spring anywhere near the Hidden Star. And I really wanted to go. Maybe I can convince him/her that we can wear those towel things.' Trazor and Zaloria thought in unison. "Hey...!" Trazor and Zaloria spoke at once. "Uh..." They both said again. "You first." They said simultaneously once again. "Okay," said Trazor. "I think, since there isn't a spring anywhere near the Hidden Star, that we should go, and just use those towel things to cover up." "Um... I dunno..." Zaloria faked to be in thought. "Oh, come on, please!" Trazor pleaded. "Aww... Okay!" She said at last.

Trazor and Zaloria each went to their own changing rooms, and changed into a towel that would cover them up. They went into the coed spring. "Um... How are we going to get into the water without getting the towels wet...?" Asked Trazor. "Whoops! I dunno... Well, I guess getting them wet wouldn't really hurt." "Okay!" They each hopped in, both still wearing their towels. Little did they know, having never been to a hot-spring, that your towel didn't stay on if you hopped in...

"EEGGHHH!" Screamed Zaloria. "NOOOO!" Trazor yelled. "Um... Trazor, close your eyes, I'll go put my towel on, and then slowly get back in, you can do the same afterwards." "Good idea!" Trazor said. Trazor closed his eyes. One part of his mind told him to peak, while the intelligent part told him don't do it or you'll get caught. He heard her getting out. He heard her slow footsteps over to her towel. Until now, his eyes had been squeezed shut. He heard her picking up her tower. He kept his eyes shut, and he heard her put it on. The temptation was over. Once she got back in, she turned, and closed her eyes.

'I wonder if he...? No! Must keep my eyes closed! He did for me, so I will for him!' Zaloria was sure that she wouldn't open her eyes. When Trazor glanced over to make sure she wasn't, however, she was staring straight at him. Both blushed, and Trazor ran over and put his towel back on. "...Whoops, sorry Trazor, couldn't help myself." "I'll let it go this once, let's just never tell anyone, especially not Melatrond." "Yeah." The had reached an agreement never to tell anyone what had just happened, and never to let it happen again.

"I see..." Said Jager. "Yes..." Melatrond continued. "It seems Orochimaru then killed the Kazekage along with a few others. Those four you saw on the rooftop, the one we know as Kabuto, and one other, one much stronger than the four and Kabuto combined. From the looks of things, I'd say he was a Kaguya." "So then it must have been Kimimaru?" Questioned Jager. "Most likely." "It must have been him, all of the rest died in their pointless battle against their own village. Orochimaru probably gave him the Curse Mark. This made him much stronger. He could probably beat both Gaara, Rock Lee, and Naruto, if not for whatever was wrong with him." "I think it was a bone disease. Judging from the two bones I collected and analyzed from the scene of the third attack." Melatrond said. "Now," continued Jager, "About the Akatsuki..."

"Well um... So how's your Golden Chakra Shield defense technique coming along, Zaloria?" "OH! Um... It's coming along pretty well." Zaloria and Trazor were having quite the awkward moment in the hot-springs. "I've almost gotten it down." "Oh cool, maybe I can train you a little in it a bit later...?" Commented/Questioned Trazor eagerly/hopefully/nervously. "Yeah... We'll see." She replied. After a couple of hours, they both got out of the spring water, and went to their respective rooms, where they changed. They met back up outside the Springs Inn. Jager and Melatrond were just now arriving.

"Perfect timing you two, Jager and I were just coming to get you." "Yeah..." Jager commented cooly, "Anyway, It's time we're off." they continued the long path back to their village.

**Thanks everyone for reading. Please comment, positive reviews and constructive criticism would be appreciated! Hope you're anxious for the next chapter!!!**


	14. The Path Home Pt2

**The team keeps heading home, and, kinda like last chapter this is a filler, except this time there's a bit of fighting. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto, but I don't, Masashi Kishimoto does...**

'I wonder what Sopon has been up to lately...' Jager thought, contemplating re-opening his ability to receive Sopon's thoughts, 'No, better not, he holds a grudge too long. Best to keep it closed, and just hope that taking the long way home will give him time to cool down. Besides, I Still have plenty of time before I become the Resukage.' Jager glanced over at Trazor, who had been routinely giving a short glance to Zaloria, who had returned it every time. "Hm..." Jager mumbled, 'Did I miss something?'

'I think he's on to us!' Zaloria thought, returning another of Trazor's worried glances. 'OH NO!' She thought in fear as Jager suddenly stopped walking, his eyes opening wide. Jager started scanning the area. 'Huh? I thought he was onto us, I guess he's onto something else,' thought Trazor. "We've got company," breathed Jager lightly.

People began phasing upwards out of the ground, all around them, and began rising from the trees, "There are hundreds of them," sighed Melatrond annoyed. All of them were holding some form of weapon, kunai, swords, shuriken, and steel rods to name a few. Jager smiled,"And to think I was worried!" Jager raised his voice, so that the enemy ninja could hear him.

As they began charging, Jager noticed that they avoided going directly toward him, targeting Zaloria, Trazor, and Melatrond mainly. Their weapons collided upon their targets, only to snap into pieces. As one was recoiling, Jager struck at him. The man was blown away into a tree, and as he was flying back, his mask raised. Jager noticed that his headband had a scratch through the village emblem.

Doing a quick scan, Jager noticed that they were all missing-nin. "Why are you attacking us?" Laughed Trazor, "It's a waste of your time, you have no chance!" Trazor thrust forward with his fist, connecting with a man's face, then raised his knee into an adjacent man's ribcage, and finally followed through with a snap of his leg, which caused his foot to connect with a man's neck. Melatrond and Zaloria were having similar success. In the meantime, Jager simply stood still, as he was not being targeted. He used this opportunity to fully examine the situation.

'We were walking down a normal path through the forest, then suddenly, without warning hundreds of missing-nin, all C-B ranked in skill, assaulted three S Rank, and one Super S Rank ninja, without provocation. Why? It doesn't add up.' Jager's train of thought was cut off suddenly as his eyes picked up a much more powerful chakra approaching. 'It stopped! But why? It's too far away to render assistance. I see... It's observing us.' "Trazor, Melatrond, Zaloria! Stop fighting! Prepare to put your defense to the test..." Jager smiled. "Better yet... Run." Jager performed a hand sign, which caused his body to begin glowing gold. Seconds later, all that was visible was golden light in the shape of a human. By this time, his team had made it several miles away.

"YOU WANT TO OBSERVE US!!" Screamed Jager wildly. His team stopped, hiding in a cave. Working together, they raised a barrier around the cave, which would hopefully allow their defensive chakra technique to be able to prevent them from taking any damage from what Jager was about to use. The golden chakra that was Jager began to expand. "WELL THEN OBSERVE THIS!! GOLDEN ARMAGEDDON!" A massive explosion of chakra followed, immediately disintegrating all particles within one thousand feet of Jager. The area around that was met with the explosion. Mountains were torn apart, rivers were vaporized, and Jager's observer finally fled.

(Observer POV)

_'What the hell was that?! I have to get as far away from this guy as possible! If he can do something like that then there is no way we will be able to beat him! Our only hope would be to get him into a populated area where he couldn't use devastating techniques like this.' The entire world began fading before his eyes. Everything began to ripple, and come apart. 'It can't be!! A genjustu, but how, when...?!'_

(End Observer POV)

"Pfft... I can't believe anyone of your level would even consider coming after us," Laughed Trazor. "Yeah, it's insulting," scoffed Melatrond. Zaloria nodded in agreement. "So, who do you work for? Why did you go to all that trouble?" Asked Trazor. "How about you answer my question? When did you use that Genjustu?" Jager sighed, "It doesn't really matter that you know, but I'll tell you anyway. I caught you in my technique the instant you arrived. All the various techniques, defenses, and attacks that you observed were merely an illusion." "I-Impossible!" "Anyway, back to us asking the quests, like I said before, why did you go to all that trouble just to see our fighting styles, and who do you work for?" Asked Trazor once again. "I don't think he's going to tell us," said Jager. "It doesn't matter, I will just use my Go-Ruden Metsuki to read his mind, then we'll kill him."

"You're quite resilient to these eyes, however... You won't last much longer," stated Jager, only seconds after he had begun trying to read his mind. "OK, I've got it guys, get rid of him, I'll tell you what I learned on the way home." Zaloria smiled, "Ah, this'll be great, lemme do it guys, it's been two years since I last killed anyone," she smiled menacingly at the man. As Jager, Trazor, and Melatrond walked away, they heard the man begin screaming, which quickly became a gargle sound, like he had his throat filled with water, or in this case, blood. The noise continued, and the sound was obvious, she was making it slow. About half an hour later, she returned to them, only to find they had set up camp, and had just finished cooking dinner. "You guys! How'd you know THAT was my favorite food?"

**Thanks everyone for reading. Please comment, positive reviews and constructive criticism would be appreciated! Hope you're anxious for the next chapter!!**


	15. The Path Home Pt3

**They keep going home, and this chapter will continue on the short filler arc. Btw plz review!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto, but I don't, Masashi Kishimoto does...**

The team continued walking through the forest. Their path was well used; a nearby stream, and the singing of birds complemented the cool air of the forest. Through several areas, the sun managed to make its way through the treeline...

"I see... So then, we have quite the price on our heads?" Asked Trazor. "Yeah... Although, it's surprising that a group of bandits would attempt to claim it..." Replied Jager. "I don't believe it... I think that the man who was spying on us didn't know how powerful his leaders were." Commented Melatrond. Jager turned to Melatrond, "That's more than likely."

The long path stretched ahead as far as the eye could see, as did the forest. As they continued down the path, the sound of a village met their ears.

'A village... Just after a massive bandit assault...' Jager grinned. "Woohoo!!" Cheered Zaloria. "Finally, warm food and a soft bed!" Jager and Melatrond exchanged glances, "No, it's probably the encampment of the bandits who attacked us earlier," said Melatrond. "Ugh..." Sighed Trazor. "So then, I guess we're gonna hafta wipe em out?" Trazor asked. "They started this," Jager smirked, "And we... Shall finish it."

They continued towards the bandit camp, Go-Ruden Metsuki active and ready, the team was prepared for anything. As they approached, they noticed that the encampment was protected by a twenty foot high wall of wood. The gates were sealed with a massive iron lock, and the front was protected by two muscular guards, one on each side of the gate. All alone the walls were guard towers, each of which had a man armed with a bow keeping watch. As the team approached, they noticed the men in the two towers directly adjacent to the gate stringing an arrow and yelling to the guards down below. The guards by the gate prepared their spears, and stood at attention towards the newcomers.

"Halt!" One of the guards yelled as the team approached the gate. They didn't slow down. The guard on the right thrust his spear towards Trazor, and stopped just short of his defense. He held it there menacingly. As he did this, the team stopped, and Trazor raised his hand and grabbed the sharp end of the spear. He channeled his chakra into the spear. However, since the spear was wooden, it could not conduct chakra, so, the spear simply exploded. The splinters flew in a cone towards the wall, rather than in all directions. A shard hit each guard down below in the neck, and several more shards killed the guards in the towers directly above. The spearhead flew into the keyhole and struck something; as it did, the gate slowly opened. The team quietly walked inside the walls.

Inside, the team met with a surprising sight, the encampment was more like a village than a bandit camp. Thousands of regular looking villagers went about their business, buying, shopkeepers selling, people carrying documents, and mothers walking their children. Men carrying logs, hammers, and other construction tools, working on buildings, and people heading to their various jobs. No one seemed to notice the group of oddly dressed strangers and they killed the gate guards and blew the gate open. 'This is... odd,' thought Jager, 'Even if it is a normal village, shouldn't people have noticed the gate blowing open, and the spear exploding? It wasn't exactly covert...'

His Go-Ruden Metsuki prepared, Jager advanced his team further into the throngs of people. Despite their completely foreign clothing, still no one noticed them. Suddenly, Jager sensed several, powerful, concealed chakras. "So, they have A-Ranks here." Jager stated plainly. "Seems so." Agreed the rest of the team. "I'd guess ten A-Rank, one of which is dangerously close to S-Rank..." Grinned Jager. The team headed directly towards the group, as it seemed they were all gathered together in a tower deeper within the village.

As they reached the door, Jager saw a small barrier placed upon it. 'All that's required is the correct hand sign with a certain chakra imput.' Jager raised his right hand and performed the sign, applying the necessary chakra to opening the door. He then turned the handle, and the door creaked open; the team walked in.

**Thanks everyone for reading. Please comment, positive reviews and construct****ive criticism would be appreciated! Hope you're anxious for the next chapter!!**


	16. Mission Failure

**The filler arc is over, however, Jager comes upon a sickening realization, that terrifies even him!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto, but I don't, Masashi Kishimoto does...**

Jager stepped into the dark room first. His eyes shone upon the room so brightly, that it almost lit it up completely. As the eyes of the rest of the team entered the room, everything became visible. Inside, they spotted one man standing in the center of the room, apparently meditating. He was lightly tanned, and was bald. He was wearing light monk robes. Behind him, almost as if he was guarding it, was a staircase. As Melatrond closed the door behind the group, the man's eyes opened. As they did, for just a split second, Jager's eyes picked up something so subtle that the rest of the group missed it. 'Perhaps my eyes simply were playing tricks upon me? The time in which I observed this abnormality was so short, even by my perspective, that it couldn't have lasted more than a thousandth of a second.' For just a moment, Jager had noticed a spark of the same kind of energy that he himself used to communicate with Sopon telepathically.

The man stood, "Please leave immedi..." The man stuttered, "Y-You!" He was eyeing not a single member of the group, but the group as a whole. 'Can he somehow sense our chakra, or has he simply heard of us?' The man took two steps backwards, and placed his hands together. As he did, chakra began flowing into his palms. Melatrond grinned, "Guys, stay back, I'll handle him." "Hm? Why you? I wanted to have some fun!" Yelled Zaloria. "I am the only one in the group who still hasn't had a chance to fight at all this entire mission!!" Zaloria lowered her head, "Oh..."

The man lunged towards Melatrond, chakra gathered heavily within each of his hands. 'Odd... The chakra is not gathered upon the edge, or outside of his hands. In this state, his attack will not be backed up by the gathered chakra at all...' As the man's open palm was moving towards Melatrond, he grinned, preparing the chakra defense. Suddenly, an instant before the attack hit, Melatrond's grin faded. Melatrond was blown back into the wall, and sunk at least two inches in. The area the man's hand had collided on was easily seen, as it left a half inch indent in Melatrond's chest.

Jager grimaced, 'Impossible!' As he thought this, both Zaloria and Trazor were lunging towards the man full force with Golden Blade. He had no chance, his body was blown to bits in an instant. As they turned to face Melatrond, he slowly stood, holding his chest. "Melatrond! Are you alright?!" Zaloria and Trazor yelled in unison. "Yeah, I'll be fine, but, what was that he used on me?" Everyone faced Jager, hoping for an answer. "Our ultimate defense requires us to perceive and predict every single point in our enemy's chakra, and has absolutely zero room for error. It requires total perfection. By holding the chakra deeper within his hand until an instant before the attack hit, it removed his ability to perfectly control it. While slightly reducing the normal damage it would cause, it incites a randomness that is extremely difficult to predict. However, doing it like he did requires an incredible amount of practice and meditation. Also, from everything I have ever known about all techniques, I must say that the technique he was using... Is only useful against our defense. Under no other circumstance would it ever be needed."

"You're saying that he knew about our ultimate defense, and has been preparing for this moment for years?" Asked Melatrond, somewhat weakly. "Unfortunately... Yes." Sighed Jager. "Regardless, we must proceed immediately. I need to reach the top floor, and confront their leader." Jager commanded. "Right!" The group responded.

After climbing the stairs, the group arrived in the next room. In the center of it was a man, standing and smiling wildly towards the team. "I'll handle him... I want some fun, you guys climb the next set of stairs behind him," Zaloria said immediately. The group ran towards the stairs, and the man moved to intercept. As he did, he barely managed to dodge Zaloria's barrage of shuriken. "Seems like I gotta kill you first before I can go for your little friends, eh?" He asked insanely.

Entering the next room, Jager, Trazor, and Melatrond once again noticed a single man standing in the center of the room, guarding the next set of stairs. Oddly, he too appeared insane. Trazor stepped forward, "I've got this, Jager, Melatrond, go on ahead!" "Got it," Jager said. Just like the last man, this one moved to intercept, and, just like the last one, was forced to let them go by his opponent.

Inside of the next room, was yet another madman, however, he seemed slightly more collected than the last two. This soon changed, as he held his hand to his face and started screaming. Melatrond, still holding onto his chest from his previous fight, stepped forward, "Jager, get to the top, I've got this guy no problem!" "But, you're still injured." Jager protested. "Don't worry, last time, I underestimated my enemy... That won't happen again," he said, as his hand was engulfed in Golden Blade. This man saw the threat, if he turned to face Jager as he began up the stairs, he would be killed instantly.

Jager entered into the next room, facing a maniac, just like the last ones. "Heh, down to one left eh?" Laughed the man. "My friends will catch up shortly, as everyone you know and care about dies." Replied Jager. The man lost his smile, "I'll kill you!" "I'm not like my friends..." Jager replied, as the man charged, using the same sort of attack that was used on Melatrond not too long ago. 'I wanted to save energy, so... I won't use any jutsu on this man.' Jager grabbed his wrist, just before his attack could collide. Utilizing his massive, superhuman strength, Jager simply tore the man's entire arm off, and tossed it upon the floor.

The man soon followed his arm, and fell to the floor in agonizing pain, squirming and screaming. Jager stomped upon his neck so hard, that his head popped off and slammed into the wall. 'You are all the same...' Thought Jager in disgust. Jager ran forward and up the next set of stairs, and entered finally into the top floor. As he did, he saw, sitting at a table, were five men. At the table's head, was the leader of the bandits. As Jager stepped into the room, all of them stood. "Men, for years, we have been preparing for this showdown, now... All of our training... Is about to pay off!!" Screamed the leader, pointing towards Jager. All four of the men lunged at Jager with their attacks. Unlike before, he simply allowed the attacks to collide. As the did, the men's arms were blown to bits. The leader had a look of shock upon his face, believing all of these years to have been in vain.

"I am not like my friends..." Jager stated plainly, with four men writhing and squirming in pain beneath him. "They use the massive perception of these eyes," Jager pointed toward his own, "to predict the chakra approaching them, usually perfectly. I do not. My eyes are somewhat..." Jager grinned, "better." The leader took a step back, "Wh-What do you mean?!" "I do not always have to predict the attack... I can see it before it occurs. However, that requires a great deal of effort, so I only use it when something unavoidable like that attack that was being used on me just was..." Jager fell to one knee, 'Dammit! I haven't done that in so long, I didn't remember it being so tiring. I'm glad I refrained from using jutsu against that previous enemy, else I may not have been able to see ahead quickly enough.'

"Your ability is amazing, however... Using it seems to have drained you significantly. Before, I may not have had a chance against you... But now, without all of that energy backing you up, you're just like a normal person!" Laughed the leader. "Now... D-" He was cut off, as his head fell to the floor. Before it ever collided with the floor, the heads of the other four popped off. Jager spit upon the floor, "Pf, I may be a bit tired, but I'm far from out of chakra. Besides, even without any I am still so much faster than you, that you would never have had a chance." Suddenly, a suspicion dawned upon Jager. 'NO! It can't be!' As he thought this, he immediately tried to reconnect with Sopon, no longer worried about his anger. However, for the first time in his life, Sopon... Was blocking him from reconnecting. 'SHIT!' Thought Jager as he raced down the stairs, he had to collect his team quickly, and escape.

As he reached Melatrond, he saw that Melatrond's enemy was dead, but Melatrond was taking a nap on the wall. Jager slapped him and he awoke. Jager and Melatrond proceeded downwards, collected Trazor, and then Zaloria, and quickly left the bandit village, and raced home. "Guys, we must go faster!" Screamed Jager. "What is it? What happened to taking our time?" Asked Melatrond. 'It can't be, our minds have been connected for nearly seventeen years... There's no way he could ha...' Jager's thoughts were cut off as he and his team approached the remains of the Hidden Star Village.

**Thanks everyone for reading. Please comment, positive reviews and construct****ive criticism would be appreciated! Hope you're anxious for the next chapter!!'**


	17. Reflection

**Jager reflects upon his life, and how the events of it have led to this moment. This is the last chapter of The Golden Shinobi. If I get at least 15 reviews I'll start working on the next story. Till then... Later, and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto, but I don't, Masashi Kishimoto does...**

_(Jager age 6)_

_A tear fell down Jager's left cheek, as he and his brother Sopon were held by their mother. Over in the corner of the dark basement hid his cousin Melatrond, who was held close to his mother. Looking up, Jager glanced as his father, Sagor, walked slowly up the stairs towards the doorway with his uncle, Vrael. Jager was scared, shaking somewhat as he heard outside the screams of battle, dying women and children, and not so distant explosions. _

_As Sagor was opening the door, he glanced back one final time towards his children, and simply said, "Goodbye, my sons." He left with a sad smile upon his face, and Vrael simply nodded towards Melatrond before leaving. _

_Jager glanced towards his brother, because he was thinking that if he saw that Sopon was scared like him, it might comfort him somewhat... If only to know that he was not scared alone. Turning his head, he saw upon Sopon's face a look of utter amusement, however, inside he felt Sopon's terror and grieving through their mind link. 'He must simply be hiding his fear... I wish I could do the same so easily.' Thought Jager. _

_"Mother?" Asked Sopon, with a hint of fear and sadness laced behind his words. As Sopon looked up, his mother was crying, however she responded, "Yes?" "What is happening outside?" "A great battle, Sopon." "With who? Who can attack our village like this? I don't understand... I thought that ours was the greatest of all Hidden Villages." 'Good point... All this time and we don't even know who's attacking us...' Thought Jager. All heads turned as Melatrond's mother responded to the question, "Our enemy, is shrouded in darkness. It is a massive army of immortals led by a demon from far away." _

_"I-Immortals?!" Whelped Sopon. "If they are immortal, then how can we win?" Yuka, Melatrond's mother, responded proudly, "While they cannot die, and this is their greatest advantage, they are immortal, not invincible. We can completely obliterate their bodies, and without that, they cannot fight. They are controlled by the mysterious demon, whom Vrael and Sagor just left to slay." "Is dad gonna be ok?" Asked Melatrond. "Your father, and Sagor, are among the mightiest shinobi in the world... If anyone can do it, they can." Yuka responded. As she said this, the door burst open._

_In marched about four or five immortals. Yuka and Kaena stood and quickly hid Jager, Sopon, and Melatrond in the corner, and begged the immortals to spare their children. The immortals continued forward, undaunted. The lunged their weapons toward Yuka and Kaena, whom leaped out of the way of the blow. The immortals were surprised, but relentless, they charged after the mothers swinging wildly. Both of the mothers activated their Go-Ruden Metsukis, and lunged toward the immortals with all of their might. However, the immortals were too quick, and Yuka was stabbed. Her ultimate defense was activated, however, she was no fighter, and had little practice in it. The weapon drove clean through her stomach. _

_Melatrond's eyes widened, as did Jager's and Sopon's, as their mother, rushing towards Yuka, was decapitated by one of the immortal's swords. Yuka was on the ground, crying. She looked to Melatrond one final time, as an immortal drove his spear through her neck, severing her head. _

_The immortals raised their weapons and headed for the children. As they did, Jager was truly shocked, while in his mind link Sopon was screaming with fear, he heard his slightly older brother laughing manically. This insane laughter actually caught the immortals off guard, they slowed for a split second, then continued... _

_The three immortals looked back, as they heard a screech of metal snapping as the immortal behind them was torn to shreds, however, no one was there. They looked to Sopon, who merely smiled at them. As they did, they noticed a change in Sopon, his eyes were now silver, and around the pupil were two comma like marks. The commas began rotating around his pupil, as they did, another immortal was blown to bits. The remaining two charged towards Sopon._

_"You disgust me..." Sopon grimaced. Another of the charging immortals exploded in a shower of shattered armor and body parts. As he did, Jager thought he caught a glimpse of something leaving each of the immortals after Sopon's attacks, and being drained into Sopon. 'Is he... draining their life energy? Could this mean that, Sopon is actually killing the ones known as immortals?' Thought Jager in fear. _

_The last immortal took a step back, and began fleeing upon the stairs, as he too saw the essence of that last immortal leave its corpse, and drain into Sopon. All of a sudden, the immortal was flung back down the stairs. He was struggling, but something was holding him down, some invisible force. Sopon walked over to him, and stood above him. "Please, mercy!" Pleaded the immortal, in a voice that sounded almost inhuman to Jager. Sopon licked his lips. "You wish for mercy? Perhaps I should show you the mercy you just showed my mother?" "UGH! NO PLEASE!" Begged the immortal. "Oh... So then..." Sopon grinned, "You want it to be slow after all?" _

_Although this man had killed his mother, he never thought his brother capable of this. The man's slow death, and pained screams haunted Jager for years to come. _

_Jager, Melatrond, and Sopon, following closely behind, slowly crept up the stairs and peaked out of the door. Tears were still streaming down Jager and Melatrond's face, and the sadistic smile upon Sopon's had been replaced by a blank face, as if he were watching wall paper dry. _

_In the distance, a massive battle was taking place. The all-mighty demon, Jashin was fighting Sagor and Vrael, who were arguably the strongest shinobi on the face of the Earth. However, what they saw in front of them was far more disturbing, the street was littered with the corpses of Nods, and the blasted body parts of Jashin's immortal followers. Their chakra absorbing battle armor was enough to allow them to continue fighting roughly one extra blow from the Nods... Basically, where as one blow would usually make them incapable of effective combat, wearing this armor they could still fight after one or two blows. _

_"I don't... I don't get it..." Whispered Melatrond. "So many are lying in circles of blood, and it almost looks like they stabbed themselves..." As he said this, one of the ones whom were lying stood up and removed the blade from himself. He was laughing, and as he did, blood flew from his mouth. Oddly, this seemed of no concern to him. He raised a mace towards the children, and charged. _

_As he did, Jager collapsed, 'AH! I can't stand it, what the hell is this coming from Sopon!?' Sopon was again smiling sadistically, and was happily awaiting the approaching enemy. Inside, Sopon felt mixed feelings of joy, anger, terror, and sadness. 'It doesn't make since, some of those are conflicting! How can he feel all of them at once?' _

_The immortal follower of Jashin met a swift end at the hand of Sopon's new and mysterious abilities. 'The more he kills, the stronger he becomes... Perhaps he somehow is... Absorbing their immortal life force?' In a nearby house, Jager heard the scream of a small girl._

_Jager rushed there while Sopon dealt with the approaching immortals. Melatrond was too stunned from the gore to react. _

_Blowing in the door, Jager sprinted inside, to find one of the immortals looming over his good friend, Zaloria. She was only four at the time, and would not have any hope. Jager drew his kunai and lunged the immortal. The kunai bounced off of his armor, and the immortal turned and knocked Jager across the room with a slam of his mace into Jager's head. _

_'Everythi... So... Blurr...' Jager's head was spinning, he was losing his ability to remain conscious. As he saw his blurry vision meet with blood, Jager passed out for a mere moment. _

_Jager opened his eyes just as the immortal was swinging the mace towards his head for a finishing blow. With every ounce of strenght he had, Jager leaped out of the way, drew his weapon, and, despite his ability to barely even stand, let alone remain awake, Jager prepared for battle. _

_Thrusting again with his kunai, Jager was determined to duck before the mace hit his head again. As the immortal swung, Jager ducked, and then kicked upward with all of his might, and sent the kunai straight into the immortal's stomach, through his armor. The immortal took a few steps backwards, looked down at the kunai, then he laughed. 'Is he... having fun?!' The immortal drew the kunai out of his stomach with a look of evil pleasure coming across his face._

_It was then Melatrond arrived on the scene. With a full force kick, that not only had a running start and hit the knight square in the jaw, but completely caught him off guard, the knight was flung across the room as the kick broke his neck and jaw. Melatrond extended his hand and helped Jager up, then they both started towards Zaloria. Suddenly, the heard a noise coming from the immortal, "Damn kids, that hurt like HELL!"_

_He snapped his neck back in place, and started for Melatrond. Then, all of a sudden, something unexpected happened. The man was literally ripped in half. It was as if someone grabbed his upper body, and another person grabbed his lower, and they both pulled. Blood and guts spewed across the room, and the man screamed in pain. Part of his spine and a few ribs were scattered across the room. His intestines fell to the floor, and he was coughing, however, still laughing._

_"You think it's funny, don't you?" Sopon walked up to him, an innocent smile upon his face. He licked his lips as he opened his eyes much more widely. As he did, the man's left arm was torn off. Muscle tendons and parts of his bone were spewn towards the children, their eyes wide with shock terror. Zaloria was balling. The man's head was twisted backwards as his other arm was torn off. Sopon continued twisting his head until it popped off. The face of this maniac immortal still had a smile upon it, and it somehow could still speak. _

_"Dammit! This is the worst pain I've ever been in kid! Why don't ya let me get a lil cut in on you as a bit of payback, eh?" As he said this, his head completely exploded, brains, teeth, and skull fragments fired in all directions, one actually pierced clean through the door. Yet again, Jager saw Sopon absorbing the man's immortality. Jager took a frightened step back, was this really HIS brother? The shy little boy who enjoyed skipping and hide and seek? Jager had always thought of him as a wimp, lazy even. However, here he was, tearing people apart and absorbing their souls..._

_(Jager Age 8)_

_Jager, Sopon, and Melatrond entered into the Forest of Death together, preparing for the second part of the Chuunin Exams._

_"So, I see we have the Heaven scroll, eh?" Commented Melatrond, happily. "Yeah..." Jager said, eyes downcast, and void. Sopon grinned happily, enjoying the peace that was about to be broken by the screams of dying children. Sopon laughed at the thought. _

_The team proceeded into the forest, Jager and Melatrond prepared to activate their Go-Ruden Metsuki at a moment's notice, and Sopon's eyes had already turned silver. As they were proceeding, Sopon raised his left hand in a motion for Jager and Melatrond to stop. They both did. _

_Immediately, a large barrage of kunai landed in the spot their were just about to step on. They had sprung a very well built trap, and if not for Sopon, they would probably be dead. 'Where are they?' Thought Jager. 'Simple, lil' bro, they're up in those trees... See em?' Responded Sopon with a thought. Jager glanced up, and Melatrond followed his eyes. The instant they caught his eye, they had leapt down in front of the group. _

_"Not a problem little kids, just hand over your Heaven scroll and we'll let you live." Laughed the leader. The instant he finished this statement, his body was ripped down the middle by Sopon, from the groin up. 'Ouch!' Thought Jager. 'Hehe.' Sopon licked his lips. Jager heard his thoughts, however, he felt fear and nervousness coming from Sopon, nothing like the joy he was displaying._

_The other two members dropped their Heaven scroll and fled. "Odd... Why did they want our Heaven scroll, if that's the same one they had?" Questioned Melatrond. "They were trying to help a friendly group, probably one of their own village I supposed." Sopon responded. Jager thought he almost felt remorse in his voice... Almost. _

_They continued into the forest, when Sopon spotted another group of shinobi, they however were unaware of Jager, Sopon, and Melatrond. All of a sudden, they turned, and drew their weapons, preparing for battle. Something odd happened then, the instant they made eye contact with Sopon. _

_The members let down their guard, and the leader approached Sopon and handed him the Earth scroll. Then, he turned, and the three of them killed themselves."What the hell was that?" Yelled Melatrond. "I guess I can extend a temporary mind link to other people, even if they don't want it...?" Sopon answered with an upward tone at the end of his statement. "I see... If this is so, why did they do that? Our mind link has never even come close to suggesting any form of control. All it does is let us co-ordinate and communicate."I don't know." Was Sopon's simple response._

_The team headed for the tower, and prepared for the next exam._

_(Jager age 11)_

_"Foolish child, your body will be mine!" Yelled Orochimaru. He lunged once again at Jager, who used his ultimate defense to block. However, behind the blow Orochimaru was able to randomize a bit of chakra this time, and Jager was knocked to his knees, and Orochimaru's arm was once again damaged._

_"Orochimaru, you're simply not powerful enough to defeat me!" Yelled Jager. "Golden Blade!" Golden spiraling lightning swirled about his right hand, and he lunged towards Orochimaru. "Summoning Jutsu!" Orochimaru bit his thumb, performed a few hand signs, then slammed his open palms into the dirt, and up sprung Manda._

_Manda was immediately knocked down, and had a large bleeding hole in his side. Jager leapt back after quickly removing his hand from Manda's side. "Orochimaru, how dare you use me as a shield?!" Screamed Manda. Manda immediately lunged towards Jager with his fangs. Jager leapt back, and performed a few hand signs of his own. "Golden Flame!" A massive golden fireball emerged from Jager's hand and flew towards Manda. "Summoning Jutsu!" Orochimaru once again yelled. This time he had summoned three massive gates to block the force of the blast. The first and second doors were toast, but the third was only partially melted, and behind is was a scorched and pretty pissed of Manda. _

_"ARG! I will be damned if I allow a child to defeat me!" The battle between Jager and Orochimaru went on for several long and tiring hours._

_Orochimaru stood, barely able to move, and made his way slowly to Jager. Jager was lying face down in a pool of his own, blood. When he heard Orochimaru's slow and pained approach, he attempted to get up, but couldn't for fear of losing more blood. Orochimaru loomed over Jager for what seemed like an eternity, then, as all hope seemed lost, Sopon finally answered Jager's call._

_"DIE!" Screamed Sopon, his entire body engulfed in silver lightning as he sprinted towards Orochimaru. Just as the attack was about to hit, Orochimaru summoned the last bit of his strenght, and used an extremely powerful Genjutsu on Sopon. Not confident that this could hold him for more than a few seconds, Orochimaru fled. He was right to, as Sopon almost saw him leaving._

_Sopon ran to Jager and began basic healing on him. His wounds were severe, and Sopon was still practicing with his healing techniques, but he would still do what he could until the medical unit he had called for showed up. 'Jager, are you ok?' Sopon thought with concern. 'Yes... Thanks to you...' Jager allowed a small smile. Jager thought that he then heard Sopon sobbing, 'Good... I-If anything were to ev... ever happen to you... I don't know what I'd do. I'm glad you're okay bro.' Sopon smiled widely, this time, not with sadism or evil, but with comfort and relief. As the world of the waking slowly left him, Jager gave Sopon a few thoughts, 'So-Sopon... You never did tell me... How you... Did that... To those imm...' With that, Jager slept..._

_(Jager Not So Long ago)_

_"Congratulations, Nii-san." Jager said calmlyas he looked at Sopon. "Or should I say... SentouKage-sama?" Sopon raised an eyebrow. "No need to be so formal Jager," Sopon laughed._

_"So did you do what you needed to do last night? What was it anyway?" Questioned Sopon. "Yes, I did it... I needed to sleep. Do you have a mission for me?" "Yup. It's kinda... unique." "What do you mean?" "I need you to go and join in the Chuunin exams that are going to be held in Konoha in two weeks. I'll let you choose two people to be your teammates and one to be your sensei." "Yeah, that's unique already," said Jager, annoyed that he had to take the Chuunin exams twice. "So what did you want me to do there, anyway?" "You see, we've heard rumors, this year's Chuunin exams... We know something big's gonna happen, and we want to know what, you're to go and find out what, and... If it's bad news for our village in any way, make sure it doesn't happen." "Understood."_

_"Hm... Jager, not bad, you finished faster than I thought. Well then, you four, dismissed, to Konoha!"_

_"Stand still, Jager." Jager did as he was bid, and a portal of silver light opened beside him.Sopon stepped through it, having left the village for the first time since he was anointed Sentoukage. Jager actually felt a slight bit of annoyance at this, because now he knew Sopon wouldn't let him do anything more in the fighting, he was pulled out, before he even got serious."Excellent!" Sopon bellowed. "Let's go, Jager!" "Right..." Jager said in a frustrated tone. The brothers moved quickly through the forest, golden and silver chakra swirling in anticipation._

_"Hey." Sopon said cheerfully, hiding within it quite obvious blood lust. He wore a huge grin on his face, Kisame knew it instantly. This man went insane if he didn't get to kill someone every once and a while, and, it looked like he had gone far too long without killing... "Hey," Kisame muttered back, doubting his ability to win. Sopon grinned at Kisame evilly, while his clone possessed a blank face towards Itachi. Kisame could sense Sopon's level of chakra, which was so massive, it made his look insignificant, and that was saying a lot... "So..." Kisame questioned, "Who're you?" "My name? It doesn't really matter, you'll be dead soon, so it won't make any difference." Sopon said, cruelty lacing his every word. "Heh!" Laughed Kisame,"If that's the case then, it's common courtesy to give your name to someone you're about to kill! I'm Kisame Hoshigake!" "I'm not courteous."_

_Suddenly, a suspicion dawned upon Jager. 'NO! It can't be!' As he thought this, he immediately tried to reconnect with Sopon, no longer worried about his anger. However, for the first time in his life, Sopon... Was blocking him from reconnecting. 'SHIT!' Thought Jager as he raced down the stairs, he had to collect his team quickly, and escape._

_As he reached Melatrond, he saw that Melatrond's enemy was dead, but Melatrond was taking a nap on the wall. Jager slapped him and he awoke. Jager and Melatrond proceeded downwards, collected Trazor, and then Zaloria, and quickly left the bandit village, and raced home. "Guys, we must go faster!" Screamed Jager. "What is it? What happened to taking our time?" Asked Melatrond. 'It can't be, our minds have been connected for nearly seventeen years... There's no way he could ha...' Jager's thoughts were cut off as he and his team approached the remains of the Hidden Star Village._

(Present)

It all made sense now... For the first time in an entire decade, Jager allowed himself to cry.

**Thanks everyone for reading. Please comment, positive reviews and construct****ive criticism would be appreciated! Remember, if you wanna keep reading, you're gonna hafta review!!**


End file.
